


Among the Embers We Stood

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There was danger all around her and the moon that night was not a kind one. But she didn’t care about anything at that moment. Not the danger, not the cuts and the bruises, not the pain. She heard footsteps behind her that could mean her immediate death but all that mattered in the world that night was one girl’s heartbeat."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

Lydia Martin was a lot of things. She was a genius, knowing the subjects her teachers taught better than they did. She was a beauty and equipped with her red hair, pale skin, and full lips, she turned heads walking down the halls. She was a fighter and her arsenal was mainly sarcasm and secrets. She was an avid fan of romantic movies and she was worried that she herself would never be in love. Yes, Lydia Martin was a lot of things, but on that cloudy September afternoon, the most prominent way to describe her was nervous.

“You keep looking at your reflection like it’ll change.” her mother said, glancing at the compact in Lydia’s hands.

Lydia didn’t look at her mom.

“Look sweety, I know it’s scary. But you’ve adjusted so well to your other schools, there’s no need for you to be so nervous.”

“That’s exactly why I am nervous, mother. Why did we have to move again?”

“Because my new boss wants to take the company in a new direction. The direction happened to be towards Northern California.”

“The repulsive half of the golden state.” Lydia muttered, glancing up at the gray clouds that greeted them that morning. Lydia didn’t believe in omens but she did believe in gray weather being a natural depressant to people’s moods.

The parking lot was teeming with students. She knew it was just her imagination, but they all seemed to know each other. She got out of the car and slammed it shut but couldn’t stop herself from turning when her mother called her back.

“Lydia, I’m really proud of you. I know this transition wasn’t easy.”

“It never is.”

Her mom sighed. “And I’m sorry that I never really stopped and asked how you felt about this.”

“That’s right.” she replied, relishing the way her mother’s face fell. “You didn’t.”

With a turn of her stiletto heels, she walked towards the school doors, not looking back at her mother.

The halls were noisy and the sound of lockers slamming and the squeaking of shoes made her want to shut her eyes and scream. But she took a deep breath and headed straight to the office. She didn’t fail to notice the stares following her and she would have to be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. This was one of her favorite things about being a new student. All the attention that came with it.

The office was surprisingly empty, save for the secretary who didn’t look up as the door opened. 

After a one-syllable conversation, the old woman gave Lydia some forms to fill out and she was nearly done when someone else walked into the office. He was tall, black, and wore a thin blue shirt that clung to his muscular frame. There was a stack of books under his arm. When the secretary looked up, she beamed.

“Vernon!”

The boy named Vernon smiled back and went behind the counter to give her a big hug.

“How are you doing Mrs. Carpenter? How’s the hip?” 

His voice was deep and fruity; it would sound calming in any situation, Lydia guessed.

“Better now, dear, thank you. Where were you the last half of junior year? We missed you!”

Vernon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was traveling, visiting colleges.”

“Oh yes, this is the year to do that, isn’t it? Where are you thinking of going?”

Lydia tuned them out as she finished the forms. A few minutes later when she looked up, he was gone and Mrs. Carpenter was back at her desk.

She walked out of the hallway, classes and locker assignments in her hand. Thankfully, her locker seemed to be near all her classes so chances of being late were eliminated.

She was opening her locker when the locker next to her opened. She turned her head to see a muscular arm, well defined by the tight blue shirt. When she locked up, she saw that it was the boy from the office. He looked at her and smiled. 

“Looks like we’re neighbors.” he said. Lydia smiled back at him as he extended his hand. “Boyd.”

“So, not a fan of Vernon?”

Boyd opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again.

“How did you know-“

“I was filling out paperwork when you walked in the office. Mrs. Carpenter called you Vernon.”

“Yeah, only Mrs. Carpenter can. Any 60 year old who still wears Chucks can call me Vernon.”

“I don’t blame you. Vernon isn’t the best name in the world.”

“And your name would be?”

“Lydia Martin.”

“Welcome to Beacon Hills Lydia Martin. I guess you got graced with the normal name and I got graced with the good looks. Where’s your homeroom?”

“Um…economics with Henley, you?”

Boyd glanced at his card and grinned. “Economics with Henley.”

“Nice shoes.” a silvery voice commented from behind them.

Lydia turned around and the ‘thank you’ she had on her lips died at the sight of this girl. She leaned against the locker, hands in the pocket of her jacket. With her dark hair, dimples in her cheeks, and almost mischievous grin, Lydia had never seen anyone quite like her.

The girl’s smile dropped for a second, replaced with a dumbstruck look. They stood there, looking at each other. Lydia knew time was going at a normal rate. She also knew that her heart was going at a much faster rate.

“Thanks.” Boyd said, from behind her. Lydia barely heard him.

The girl rolled her eyes. 

“Not you, Boyd. I’m talking to your absolutely, gorgeous friend.”

The girl ran her eyes down the length of Lydia’s body and when their eyes met again Lydia felt a shiver go through her.

“You’re new.”

“My name’s Lydia Martin.”

“Lydia.” she nearly whispered, pushing her tongue against her teeth.

 

The bell rang and the mad rush of students began, all heading towards classes.

“Well Boyd, I’ll see you later.”

The girl turned to look at Lydia and winked.

“Welcome to Beacon Hills, Heels.”

The girl turned around and walked away, her black boots thudding on the linoleum. Lydia released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Boyd laughed.

“Yeah, she has that effect on people.”

“Who is she?”

"That's Allison. She's a friend."

Lydia looked at Boyd and raised an eyebrow.

"A friend?"  
Boyd laughed. "Yeah. Just a friend." 

Lydia kept staring at the direction Alison headed until the bell rang. Boyd gestured down the hall.

“Well, Ms. Martin, are you ready to face your first day at Beacon Hills?”

Lydia took a deep breath. “I have a feeling this will be the easiest day I have to face at this school. Let’s go.”

With one foot in front of the other, Lydia Martin walked towards her first class, but the only thoughts running through her head were of the girl leaning against the lockers, the one with the dimples in her cheeks.


	2. Rustling

“I said to distract them!” Stiles said, trying to catch his breathe.

“I did distract them!” Erica replied, running beside them.

“By bringing them to us!” Stiles shouted, slightly ahead of her. Behind them, three large creatures ran on all fours towards them. They looked like lizards with arms and legs but instead of green they were a bright, fiery red.

Stiles turned around and he’s eyes widened.

“They’re growing!”.

Erica looked back and watched the creatures grow twice their size.

Suddenly, they heard an angry roar and two creatures bigger and faster than the lizards rushed towards them.  
Cora attacked the lizard, charging it from the side. Before the beast could react, she slashed it’s throat, thick purple blood spewing out.

With the time given, Erica transformed as well, eyes glowing a bright gold. Derek who was by his sister’s side helped Erica as they wrangled two lizards together, slashing them down, turning their backs into bloody canvases. The last lizard was trapped into a corner and had its head bowed. It’s eyes were closed, bracing itself for the pain.

“It’s surrendered. We should let it go.” Erica said.

“Are you joking?” said Cora. Without another word, she killed the last lizard just as it had killed the first one.

Stiles came running back, breathing heavily.

“Werewolves. Can’t live with them. Can’t survive without them.” Stiles replied, hands on his knees. 

Derek wiped the dust from his jacket sleeves.

“Where’s Scott?”

“Closing off the Nemeton with Allison and Boyd.” Stiles answered, looking up from his phone.

“What’s the point? That thing opens like every other week.” Cora said, as they walked out to the car.

“The point is that we have a week of rest.” Derek answered his sister. “Those things were nasty.”

He took off his jacket when they reached the car, examining the long gash the lizard had made in his shoulder. It was healing but it would be a couple hours till the skin was smooth.

“Maybe we could’ve handled that problem better if someone did their damn job.” Cora said, sitting beside Derek.

Erica turned around, glaring at the darker haired girl.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means. How hard was it to distract those things? Jesus Christ, they’re fucking lizards.” Cora responded.

“Giant lizards! Who spit poison! I wasn’t expecting them to be that fast.”

“Okay, guys, Scott really needs our help. Can you not rip your throats out until we’re finished?” Stiles said, starting the car.

Erica sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Cora did the same. They drove to the middle of the woods in silence and found Allison standing in front of the trunk of the Nemeton, arrows poised to attack anything that would spring up.

“Where’s Scott and Boyd?” Derek asked as Stiles opened his gym bag.

“They were rounding up the last of the lizards back there. Did you get the rest?”

“We had some mistakes but got them all.” Cora answered, looking pointedly at Erica.

Stiles took out two vials and handed one to Allison. 

“Let’s hurry.”

A rustling in the trees caused the three werewolves to turn around.

“Did you hear that?” Erica asked. 

Cora nodded bringing her claws out. They silently stalked towards the trees as Allison and Stiles got to work.

It was only after Allison and Stiles had closed the Nemeton that Scott and Boyd returned, looking dirty but not hurt.

“What happened?” Allison asked.

“As soon as you guys sealed it, those things disappeared.” Scott said, grinning. “Thanks.”

“No problem. We’re used to supernatural beings coming out of the dark void to kill all of humanity.” Stiles answered, putting away his vials. Scott looked around. In the dark, it was only him, Allison, Boyd, and Stiles.

“Where are Erica and the Hales?”

As if on cue Cora and Derek stumbled through the trees, Cora giggling about something.

Scott looked at them, concern lining his brow. 

“Are you alright?”

“We’re fine.” Derek answered, trying to hide his smile.

“What happened?” Allison asked and they found the answer when Erica appeared, broken shoes in one hand. She was completely caked with mud, the only spots visible where her eyes.

Cora took another look and burst out laughing again. This time the group joined in and Erica nodded sarcastically.

“I’d make a joke about dogs and mud, but I’m pretty sure she’d kill me.” Stiles whispered to Allison.

“Yeah, this was really funny. Great prank, Derek!” Erica responded, trying to clean himself up. 

“This wasn’t my idea. I seriously thought I heard something. I even felt something scratch my arm.”

He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket but there was nothing there. Erica rolled her eyes.

“Aww, it’s alright, Reyes.” Cora said, putting an arm around her dirty shoulder.

“Why don’t you just shake it off?”

Erica tried to give Cora the dirtiest look imaginable but it was difficult with the mud caking her face. She merely shrugged Cora’s arm off and looked at Stiles.

“Whatever. Can we go home now?”

“Sure.” Stiles replied. “But you’re gonna have to get to sit on a blanket or something.” 

“Of course Stiles. I wouldn’t want to wreck your very expensive car.”

“Hey, you can make fun of my lack of love life and my lanky frame, but don’t talk about my Jeep.” Stiles answered, shouldering his gym bag.

“Whose turn is it to pay for the pizza?” Boyd asked, as they began their walk back to the car. 

Scott watched them go and looked back at the Nemeton, his brow furrowing as he put his hand on top of it. He took a deep breath and followed his pack out of the woods, knowing that none of this was over. It would never be.


	3. Curbside

The library was the only quiet place Lydia could find to concentrate on her history essay. She knew she could finish this within the hour if she just concentrated and by the time the half hour mark came up, all she had to do was proofread.

“Hey Heels.”

Lydia looked up and took pride in the fact that this time, instead of just staring at the girl, she smiled back.

“Allison right?” she said, taking out her earphones.

“Right. You doing the essay for Parker?”

“Yeah, nearly done.”

“Impressive. I’m planning on finishing it by Sunday night.”

“If you procrastinate, you’ll never get anywhere.”

 

“And I’m assuming you finish all your assignments way before they’re due?”

Lydia smiled. “Always. It helps that I’m super smart.”

Allison grinned. “Super smart?” 

“I have a genius level IQ actually.”

“You do?” Allison leaned in and Lydia’s tried hard to not to breathe in deeply. “Prove it.”

“Okay…the world’s largest-”

“No, no, no, anyone can memorize facts. But geniuses analyze. They know things no one else knows.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows and looked around. She finally landed her eyes on the book in Allison’s hand and grinned.

“The Poems of Byron. You like poetry.”

“Okay, that’s not genius. That’s just using your eyes. And yes, I do like poetry.”

“Do you write it?”

Allison snorted. “God, no, I’m awful. No, I just like the way these poets talk. They put things in a way that makes complete sense.”

She opened the book and rifled through the pages. Finally she stopped at one and cleared her throat.

“I had a dream, which was not all a dream.   
The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars   
Did wander darkling in the eternal space,   
Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth   
Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air”

Lydia looked at Allison as she stared at the book. A fond smile crept over her lips.

“It’s a bit dark, isn’t it?” Lydia asked.

Allison shut the book and shrugged. “So is life.”

She was about to read something else, when Boyd sat down next to her.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Heels here is already finished with her history essay and was bragging about being a genius.”

“Sounds like her.” Boyd said, nodding thoughtfully.

Lydia scoffed. “You barely know me!”

“Good point. Why don’t you come to a party a friend of ours is throwing later!” Allison replied, not noticing the way Boyd raised her eyebrows.

“Allison’s right. We’d love to introduce you.”

“There will be pizza. And general debauchery.” Allison replied.

“Oh pizza and general debauchery, how could I possibly refuse!” 

When the two looked at her she shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright, I guess I’ll stop by. Grab a slice. Do some cocaine.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Boyd replied, watching Lydia gather her stuff and leave. Allison continued watching her leave and it was only after she was gone that she noticed Boyd’s   
grin.

“What?” she asked, standing up.

“You like her!” Boyd said, giggling like a little boy.

“No I don’t. Shut up. I’ve known her for a week.”

“Oh please, the whole Byron poetry thing.”

“What? I like Byron.”

“Yeah, but you don’t read Byron to anybody. This girl is special.”

Allison rolled her eyes but Boyd put a hand on her shoulder.

“Look I think it’s really great. And you and Scott are being so mature about this.”

“We’re not kids Boyd. We broke up nearly a year ago.”

“I know. And now, you like Lydia.” He said, putting his tongue against his teeth when he said her name. She had a feeling he was mocking her. She was right.

“I don’t-you know what-whatever.”

She strode out the library and left him there, giggling.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“This is stupid.” Cora said, setting down a bowl of chips.

“Come on, Cora. It’s your first party since you’ve been back.” Scott answered.

“And it’s stupid. I didn’t like high school parties when I was in high school. Why would I like them now?”

“Cause it’s the first party I’m ever throwing. My mom’s out of town and I want everything to be perfect.” Scott said, cleaning everything.

“To be honest, I don’t see the point of cleaning. Everything’s gonna be covered in puke and high school kid hormones anyway.” Stiles said, chewing on a cookie.

“I want to make a good impression.”

“Who gives a shit? As long as you have booze.” Cora said, rifling through his fridge.

“Oh no, my man wants to impress a certain young lady in his Home Ec class.”

Scott looked at Stiles. “Dude!”

“Oh come on, Scott. This is Cora we’re talking about. She’s a friend.”

Cora grinned. “Oh, Scott has a crush. What’s the name of this mystery person?”

“Kira Y-” Stiles began.

“Dude!” Scott shut Stiles mouth and all the boy did was shrug.

The door opened and Boyd and Erica walked in both carrying bags full of liquor.

“They didn’t even card us.” Erica said, placing the drinks down on the table.

“That’s cause they were too busy staring at your cleavage.” Cora replied.

“Oh please, sweetheart, don’t pretend like your eyes have never been below my neck.”

She popped a chip into her mouth, chewing it obnoxiously.

“Hey, Scott, can I talk to you for a second?” Boyd asked. 

They walked to the hallway and Boyd leaned against the wall.

“So listen, I should probably tell you, Allison might bring someone to this party.”

Scott paused and Boyd just looked at him. The shorter boy took a deep breath.

“Okay, um…that’s cool. I actually invited someone too.”

“Alright, so now awkwardness?”

“We broke up a year ago, dude. No awkwardness, I promise.” Scott said.

He went back to the group and Cora looked up from the phone.

“Derek’s not gonna make it. He doesn’t like partying with high school kids. And he says he’s feeling sick.”

“You can go home too. You Hale’s aren’t exactly party animals.” Erica said, standing over the couch where Cora was sitting.

“Speaking of animals, no wolving out today, alright guys.” Scott said.

“Why do you assume something bad is gonna happen?” Boyd replied, trying to open a can of soda. He eventually got sick of it and made a new whole on the top with his claw.

“Because around us, something bad usually does happen.” Stiles replied, looking at Boyd's claw.

The doorbell rang and when Scott opened the door, everyone noticed the way his back straightened and how a hand ran through his hair. He stood aside as a pretty girl dressed in superhero leggings walked into the room.

“Guys, this is Kira Yukimara.”

Scott went around the room, introducing Kira and pretty soon it was Kira who had Boyd and Stiles laughing about a story involving her parents and a new car.

After an hour, Scott’s house was full of classmates and acquaintances but Scott was busy talking to Kira on the couch. Stiles and Boyd were having a fight about the right way to make nachos in the kitchen. 

Cora took a swig of her beer and Erica watched her lips on that bottle. A commotion from the backyard called them over. Erica went first and to her surprise found a bonfire that some kids had set up. They were singing a song about partying and roasting marshmallows. 

“See, high school kids aren’t all sex and drugs.” Erica said, sensing Cora was behind her. She turned to see Cora’s eyes glued to the fire. Her hands were clutched into fists at her sides. Boyd came up behind her, looked at the fire, and then looked at Cora. Before he had a chance to say anything, she had left.

“I should...” Erica asked.

Boyd looked at the path Cora had made and nodded. Erica left and Boyd smiled softly.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The porch was empty and the muffled sounds of music pumped through the speakers. Erica found Cora a little ways down the streets, sitting on the curb. There was a bottle of beer next to her.

“I thought alcohol doesn’t work on us.” Erica said. 

“Enough of it will eventually it’ll get you fucked up.”

“The last time I was drunk was before I got the bite. It wasn’t fun.” 

She pointed at the curb.

“May I sit down?”

“Look Erica, I’m not really in the mood for jokes.” 

“No jokes, I promise.”

Cora sighed and gestured to the curb. When Erica still hadn’t sat down she looked up at her.

“Well, scoot over.”

Cora snorted and slid along the curb. Erica sat down, managing to make it look graceful, even in her tight pants. They sat in silence for a while, looking at the silver SUV parked across the street.

“You wanna talk about it?” Erica said, after a while.

“Nope.”

“I mean-if-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But I-”

“Erica! Please, just…drop it.”

“Okay, okay, we can just sit here. Look at the view.”

“I’d prefer that.” Cora replied, taking a sip of the beer.

“I never understood SUVs.” Erica said, eventually. 

“It’s okay. Eventually, if you talk to them enough, you’ll get to know what they’re really like.” Cora replied. 

Erica swatted her shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant, you dumb. What I meant was every mom has one that but they don’t only have, like, two kids. Surely, it can’t be that hard to fit two kids in one regular car.”

“Maybe they just like the way the SUVs look.”

“No one likes the way you look. Even the SUVs don’t like they look. They’re the ugly ones of the car world.”

“Cora!” Erica said, scandalized. “Apologize right now!”

Cora shook her head and looked at the ground. She didn’t notice the way Erica looked at her. The way she smiled fondly and leaned in to nudge her shoulder.

“You’re right. That was awfully mean. I’m sorry SUVs.”

“She said she’s sorry, SUV!” Cora shouted at the car. 

“Do you think he accepted my apology?” 

“Hmmm…yes. He has a very stoic expression but I think you got through to him.”

The two burst into a fit of giggles and when it had finally dissolved, they sat in silence.

“Do you wanna go back to the party?” Cora asked, gesturing at Scott’s house.

“Do you wanna go back to the party?” Erica asked.

“I’m asking you.” Cora replied.

Erica looked back at the house and then at Cora.

“Not really.” 

Cora grinned. “Good. You wanna listen to some music?”

When Erica nodded, Cora took out her phone.

A soft melody filled the space between the two girls. I

“It’s a Fluke? Tiago Iorc?” Erica asked. Cora nodded, leaning back on her hands to stare at the sky.

“I like this song.” Erica said, softly.

“I know.” Cora replied.

As the stars looked down upon them, the two sat there, listening to music, their shoulders brushing against each other.


	4. Atoms and Clouds

A pair of heels and a pair of boots walked in sync, the shoes crunching the leaves that had begun to fall. 

“You nervous Heels?” Allison asked, hands in the pocket of her jeans. “I parked the car sort of far away so you could, you know, gather your bearings.”

“Nervous? I’m Lydia Martin. They’re the ones that should be nervous.”

Allison smiled but Lydia was too busy staring ahead.

“So, Stiles is the one with the freckles right?” Lydia asked. Allison had told her about her friends earlier and she was trying to remember their names.

“Yeah. The one with the freckles. When he gets nervous, he likes to bite things.”

“What’s his real name?”

“No one knows.”

“Okay. Stiles. I know Boyd. Erica’s the blonde, right?”

“Yeah. Blonde. Tall. Likes to flirt with everyone in the room. Makes a delicious apple pie.”

“And Cora’s the quiet one?”

“Quiet yes. Shy, no. Hates pretty much everyone. She also likes to play Scrabble a lot.”

“And Scott?” Lydia asked. Allison smiled fondly and Lydia didn’t know why but it felt like something heavy was settling into the pit of her chest.

“Scott Mccall. Loves his mother. Think he’s cool cause he rides a motorcycle. Absolutely wonderful.”

Lydia swallowed and looked at Allison.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Are you gonna ask if me and Scott used to date?”

Lydia nodded and Allison sighed.

“We did. For a couple of years. I love him. He’s a great guy.”

“Are you still-”

Allison grinned. “No. Now we’re good friends. You sound worried, Heels. Why?”

Lydia scoffed. “Worried! Me? No of course not-I was just-”

Allison nodded her head and laughed. “Uh-huh, okay, you can stop stammering. There’s nothing going on with me and Scott. I promise. We’re here.”

They stopped in front of a house that was thumping with a heavy bass beat. A little ways down the road, Lydia spotted two girls and nudged Allison.

“You know them?”

Allison squinted her eyes at the two figures and grinned. “That would be Cora and Erica.”

“I thought she hates everyone.” Lydia asked, heading towards the door. Allison smiled at the sight of her two friends.

“So did I.” she replied, opening the door.

The party was going on in full force but before Lydia had time to get uncomfortable, she found Boyd standing in front of her.

“You made it!” he said, handing her a bottle of beer.

“No thanks. I’m not a fan of beer.” she said, shouting over the noise.

“Oh good, me either.” he replied. He waved the two of them over to the kitchen where it was much quieter.

Surrounding the table, Lydia was introduced to all of Allison’s friends. The only ones she didn’t recognize was a good looking young man named Danny. 

“Hey, your last name’s Martin?” Danny asked as he opened another bottle of beer.

“Yeah, why?”

“I think your mom’s my boss.”

“Where are you working?”

“I’m an intern at Arcana.”

“Oh my god, my mom is your boss!” Lydia said.

Boyd leaned into the conversation. “Isn’t that the big new building downtown?”

Lydia nodded and took a sip of the cheap wine that someone had bought. She felt a warmth settle in to the pit of her stomach and was so happy at how nice Allison’s friends were.

Allison walked into the room and looked at Boyd. They seemed to lock eyes and Boyd walked out into the backyard where the bonfire was still going strong.

“I just saw Scott and the girl he was with.” Allison replied, crossing her arms.

“How are you?” Boyd asked and after a while she smiled.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I’m fine.”

Boyd looked into the window of the kitchen where Lydia was laughing at something Stiles said. 

“I believe you.” Boyd replied, smiling.

Scott opened the door to the backyard and looked at Allison.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

He looked at Boyd who nodded.

“I’m gonna go get some more chips or something.”

Scott and Allison faced each other, the light of the fire bouncing off their faces.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Scott asked.

“That would be nice.” Together, the two of them set off down the street, walking in silence.

“Are you mad?” Scott asked. “About Kira.”

“That’s her name? I loved her leggings.”

“Yeah, she’s into superheroes.” 

“She seems cool.”

Scott stopped walking. “Allison…”

She interrupted him with a shake of head. 

“Scott, listen, we’re fine right? I’m good. Are you good?”

With those three simple sentence, Allison set Scott’s mind at ease. He took a deep breath and held his arms open for a hug. They were never the type who needed hour long  
conversations to solve problems. A simple word was enough for them. Allison hugged him and the familiar pang she had felt only a few months ago wasn’t there. She squeezed him harder and rested her head on his chest.

“I’m good.” Scott replied, stroking her hair.

They let go and began the walk back.

“I should probably tell you, I’m kinda here with someone to.” 

“I know. Boyd told me. Who is he?”

Allison grinned. “Not a he.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “Really? Allison Argent, who would’ve guessed. So, are you gay or just-”

“No, no, not gay. Umm…safe to say I’m bisexual.” she said, tilting her head and looking at him.

He nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. “I’m happy for you. And I care about you. And I wan’t you to know that no matter what happens, I’ll be here for you, alright.”

“As a werewolf or as a friend?”

“Obviously werewolf. Werewolves are so much cooler than friends. But you got the best of the both, Ally A! You’re friends with a bunch of werewolves!”

When the two of them get back to the party, an epic game of charades was raging on. Stiles seemed to be flapping on the ground like a fish and then jumping up. Lydia who  
was sitting on the couch, snapped her fingers rapidly.

“Oh wait, wait, wait, Free Willy!”

Stiles stopped and pointed at her. “That’s it, she’s got it!”

A round of applause greeted Lydia and she and Stiles high-fived.

“That her?” Scott asked, watching the twinkle in Allison’s eyes as she looked at Lydia.

“Yeah,” Allison said, weakly. “That’s her.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The party was winding down in the early hours of the morning. Danny and Stiles were passed out on Scott’s bed snoring loudly. Scott had taken Kira home and promised to be back soon. 

Boyd was the one who shook Allison awake. He was careful not to disturb the sleeping red head who was leaning on her shoulder.

“Your dad's gonna freak if you got home any later than 3.” Boyd replied. “It’s two right now.”

Allison rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock. She thanked Boyd and moved on to the task of waking Lydia up. Eventually, after a few minutes, Lydia’s bleary eyes opened.

“Hey.” Allison said, softly.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly 3. I need to get you home, I don’t want your mom to worry.”

Lydia snorted. “She won’t be home.”

“Well, regardless, we gotta go.” Allison replied.

She stood up slowly but Lydia wouldn’t budge.

“Lydia-”

“I’m drunk and I’m tired. I’m not getting up.”

“Yes, you are!” Allison replied. She turned her head to see Cora, Erica, and Boyd watching them. They all had grins on their faces.

“Is she shitfaced?” Erica asked.

Lydia tried to stand but crumpled on the floor. She began to giggle at something on the ground.

“She is definitely shitfaced.” Cora answered.

“Boyd, will you help me?” Allison asked. Boyd nodded and picked Lydia up as lightly as if she was made out of feathers.

“My car’s just down the block.”

Together, the three of them walked to the car and it was only when Lydia was safely buckled in that Boyd let the two of them drive away. When he got back it was only Erica  
who was looking through her phone and drinking the last can of soda.

“Where’s Cora?” he asked.

“She went to check on Derek. He’s sick.” Erica answered, not looking up from the phone.

“So, are you guys friends now or are you going to pretend like tonight didn’t happen?” Boyd asked, picking up some paper plates and throwing them in the trash.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing, I just saw you guys leaving the party and I wanted to know…”

Erica sighed. “Listen Vernon…”

“You only say Vernon when you want to change the subject.”

“Nothing happened. We just talked and listened to some music. She’s still an annoying werewolf. What with her whole holier-than-thou attitude and the way she just leans in  
the back with her tanktop and crossed arms. Ugh, can you-”

Erica stopped short when she noticed Boyd’s grin.

“What?”

He raised his arms in front of him defensively. “Nothing.”

“There’s nothing happening between me and Cora, okay? She’s terrible and not even intimidating and-just leave me alone, okay!”

Boyd merely laughed and walked away, which made Erica even madder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Allison parked the car and turned her head to see Lydia looking at her. She kept drifting in and out of sleep but there was a small smile on her face.

“I had fun tonight.” Lydia said. “And I’m amazed you didn’t drink.”

“I had to drive you home. And I didn’t want your first impression of me outside of school to be a bad one.”

“Can we talk a walk?” Lydia asked, looking outside. “The cold air might help clear my head.”

“Are you sure?” Allison asked, looking outside. They were in safe part of town and Allison had the retractable crossbow taped to her ankle but she was still worried. Two years  
of fighting monsters would do that to a person.

“Mhm.” Lydia mumbled. They got out of the car and slowly made their way down the street. 

“Just down the block okay? Then you have to go to bed.”

Lydia nodded and shushed her. Allison felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but ignored it. She was busy looking at the way Lydia was looking at the stars.

“Did you know that every atom of iron in your blood once helped destroy a star?” Lydia said, slurring her words.

“No, I didn’t.”

“We’re just so tiny. And like the Universe is soooo huge!” Lydia said, stumbling. Allison made a move to hold her steady but Lydia swatted her away.

“It’s not fair. What’s the point of that? Why be so small?”

“Well, it’s like you said. A bunch of atoms destroyed massive stars.”

Lydia held her arms out and smiled. “I want to be a cloud.”

“A cloud?”

“Yeah, you know just drifting away. Just hanging out.”

Allison laughed. They walked a bit further and Lydia shivered.

“Cold out.” she muttered.

Allison took off her jacket and placed it on Lydia’s shoulders. 

“It’s sort of heavy.” Lydia replied, hugging it closer to her.

“Leather’s jackets tend to be.” Allison replied.

They finally rounded the block and Lydia led Allison to her front door. They stood in silence, on the wooden deck.

“I think you’re great.” Lydia said, running a hand down the other girl’s arm. Allison was just glad the girl was too drunk to notice the goose bumps that cropped up under her  
touch. Allison shook her head and tucked a loose strand of red hair behind Lydia’s ear.

“The feelings mutual, Heels.”

Again, the silence overtook the night and neither knew exactly when it happened but eventually, Lydia leaned in for the kiss. It took all of Allison’s willpower to hold her back. 

Lydia opened her eyes. “Why?”

Allison laughed. “Heels, you’re drunk.”

“So?”

“So, it’s not right to kiss you when you’re drunk. Give it the weekend. Maybe, come Monday, you won’t feel the same way.”

“That’s not true. I’ll feel the same exact way.”

“And I’m really glad about that. But for now, all you need is some mineral water and a good night’s rest. Come on.”

Allison Argent had faced agonizing decisions in her life but she was sure that declining the kiss from that brilliant red head was the toughest thing she had ever done. As she drove back home, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Lydia smelled like cherry and a light perfume she couldn’t quite name. 

The streetlights were the only ones who saw the soft smile she wore all the way home and even though the night was cold, Allison Argent had never felt so warm.


	5. Rotting Veins

The clouds that Lydia had come to associate with Beacon Hills covered the sky as she walked into school. Beside her locker stood Boyd, engrossed in a book.

“Ugh, The Scarlet Letter. It’s an awful book.”

Boyd nodded, his eyes not leaving the page. “I’m pretty sure this is a form of torture.”

He shook his head, trying to clear it and stuffed the book into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Thanks for coming to the party, by the way.” he said, opening his locker. Lydia smiled.

“No problem. Your friends are great.”

Boyd grinned. “Yeah, they are.” 

His eyes left Lydia and looked at Allison who was walking up to them, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Morning.” 

“I’m assuming you spent all of last night writing your essay.” Lydia said, smiling.

“You’re wrong.” Allison replied, stifling a yawn. “I spent most of this morning writing the essay.”

“Had a busy weekend?” 

Boyd laughed. “Allison spends most of her weekends with Netflix and ice cream.”

Allison turned to look at him, craning her neck up. 

“This coming from the man who marathons Cake Boss like it’s his job.” 

“Hey! Hey! That show is a gift, okay?” Boyd replied. Allison rolled her eyes at Boyd who then began to list his favorite episodes and the benefits of dirty icing versus fondant. Allison  
listened patiently for a few seconds before turning to Lydia.

“Hey Heels, can I talk to you for a second?” The bell rang and Allison groaned.

“Never mind, we’ll talk later. I don’t wanna be late to class.”

Before Lydia could say anything else, she walked away, draining her coffee in one gulp. Boyd and Lydia walked towards their own class which was just down the hall.

“Speaking of weekends, do you remember your Friday?”

Lydia laughed. “Not at all Why was I embarrassing? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened except that everyone found out you’re amazing at charades.”

“Okay, good, nothing I’ll need to regret. But seriously, the only thing I remember is waking up with Allison’s jacket on me.”

She paused and then quickly stammered, trying to cover her tracks.

“But that’s cause she gave me ride! She dropped me off at home! Yeah, just that, it’s just that Boyd!”

Boyd laughed. 

“I didn’t say anything. But you should probably give back the jacket. Allison has tons of clothes but she loves that jacket in particular. Thinks it makes her look more intimidating.”

He took out his phone as they entered the class.

“Yeah, I’ll give it back.” Lydia said. “It’s not like I was gonna keep it.”

Boyd looked up from his phone and smiled. “Why would you keep it? It’s just a jacket, right?”

Lydia looked down at her desk and nodded. Boyd wasn’t paying attention to her but he still heard the small “Right.” that she muttered.  
__________________________________________________________________________

“I just don’t get it. Why doesn’t anyone fire him? It’s his fault they hardly ever get any work done.” Allison said, eyes focused straight ahead of her. Her crossbow was out but  
she felt safe. These weekly assignments to check on the Nemeton never turned up with anything. It was the times they least expected it that the Nemeton was active.

“Because then there wouldn’t be a show. It’s for comedic effect.” Stiles replied, dragging his bat behind him.

“You know what I don’t get?” Erica asked. “What is the point for these weekly outings to this damn tree? We spend half an hour getting here, stay for a couple hours, and then  
leave. It’s not like magical beasts are predictable or punctual.”

“Deaton said even if we couldn’t see the evil we could still sense it.” Allison said, eyes focused.

“And since you’re a werewolf, your senses should be especially in tune to any magical happenings.” Stiles answered.

Erica dropped down on one knee, her hands clutching the dead leaves on the ground. The other two turned to her as she sniffed the air.

“I smell something. It’s really strong. I think its…bullshit.” Erica replied, laughing at their annoyed expressions.

“You’re a werewolf, not a dog.” Allison replied. “We didn’t say you would smell it, we said you would sense it.”

“Correction. We didn’t say you would scents it.” Stiles said, tapping his nose.

“Oh come on that was funny.” Allison said but Erica shook her head.

“I hate puns. You know who always makes puns? Cora. She’s such a dork.” 

Erica walked a little ways ahead and missed the sly, little grin that Allison shot in her direction.

“How do you never get tired of this?” Erica asked, watching the intensity that Allison was working with. Watching how every step she took was careful and calculated.

“It helps me relax.” Allison replied.

Stiles looked up at the pink sky and then at his watch.

“Sun’s setting. We should report back to Deaton by nine.”

They were nearly at the clearing of the forest, where the Nemeton stood when a rustling from the trees distracted Erica. The other two keep going until she puts her hands  
up.

“Wait.” she said, tilting her head towards a cluster of trees just before the clearing. 

“I don’t hear anything.” Stiles said.

“You’re not a werewolf.” Allison replied, her crossbow aimed at where Erica was looking at.

Erica slowly stalked towards the closer, towards the opening of the trees. The rustling seemed to get louder to the point where Stiles and Allison heard it to.

Erica stopped right before the cluster that lead to the clearing and held up her hand.

“On three.” she mouthed.

When her third finger went up, they jumped through the cluster only to find the clearing empty. The Nemeton stood, undisturbed. But Erica ignored that. She quickly  
transformed, her claws coming out and her eyes glowing. She leaped over the trunk of the massive tree and headed out the clearing.

“Erica!” Stiles shouted, trying to run after her.

“Don’t. She heard something.”

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” Stiles asked, holding his bat helplessly.

Allison looked at the Nemeton thoughtfully and finally shook her head.

“Whatever it was, it didn’t want to attack us. It ran away.”

“How are you so sure?”

Allison looked at Stiles and then back at the Nemeton.

“I’m not. If she’s not back in ten minutes, call the rest of the pack.”

Allison did not let her crossbow rest until Erica bounded into back into the clearing. She wasn’t breathing heavily and her clothes looked just as clean as they had before. But  
there was something in her eyes that told them that something was wrong.

“Did you hear anything?” Stiles asked.

“No, no. I caught a scent but they were too fast for me to catch up. I did see something though.”  
_______________________________________________________________________  
“Deaton’s on his way.” Scott replied, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Why did you call him?” Derek said, his teeth gritted. His brow was sweating and though he was covered with a sheet, he still felt sick.

“Cause you’re sick.” Cora said, pacing from the door back to the bed. “And it’s not the common cold.”

“She’s right.” Boyd replied, leaning against the door. “We’re werewolves, we don’t get sick.” 

“I’m not sick. It’s probably an allergic reaction to something.”

“We don’t get allergies.” Scott said. “We don’t have health problems. This shouldn’t be happening.”

Derek shook his head but no one could argue it. By the end of the weekend, he had lost all the color in his face and he wouldn’t stop sweating. He hadn’t left the bed and  
spent most of it tossing and turning. For two days, he had gone without sleep.

Deaton arrived and greeted them. Merely his presence seemed to have a calming effect. They knew that Deaton could help. He always had.

“When did you notice you weren’t feeling well?” he asked, as normally as a doctor would.

“Friday night.” Cora answered. 

“Did anyone try to help you with the pain?”

“He won’t let us.” Boyd answered. “We tried but the man’s stubbornness is insane.”

Deaton looked at Derek and narrowed his eyes.

“Derek, can you pull up your right sleeve please?”

Derek merely shook his head.

“Derek, I’m here to help.”

Derek looked at Deaton and with a deep breath, pulled his arm shirt up.

“What the fuck?!” was the first thing Cora said. Boyd and Scott leaned in closer, shocked and disgusted.

On his inside elbow, right where his vein should’ve been was a pitch black hole, like something had crawled in there and died. Spreading out and following the tracks of his  
veins, the liquid transitioned into a dark, sickly green color that spread out and went down to his palm.

“What is that?” Scott asked, leaning in closer. He immediately recoiled. It smelled like rotten fruit.

Deaton didn’t answer him, gently rotating Derek’s hand to analyze the situation.

“It’s spreading.” Derek said. Deaton pulled down the collar of his shirt and could see the veins reaching up to this shoulder.

“Deaton, what’s wrong with my brother?” Cora asked. She didn’t want to cry but the tears were stinging her eyes.

“I don’t know. I’ll need to take a sample of your blood.”

Deaton worked in complete silence and though he tried to be as gentle as possible, he could tell the boy was in an immense amount of pain. He filled up two vials with  
Derek’s blood which seemed to congeal when it came out into open air.

“I’ll be back later tonight with some answers.” Deaton said, once he finished wrapping up. Scott and Deaton walked outside the large building towards his car.

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott asked.

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure he does turn out okay. But, Scott, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Give me a few hours and let me find out what exactly is  
happening to him.”

Scott waited for Deaton’s car to leave his line of sight before turning back and walking up to the loft. He found Boyd outside the door, sitting on the ground.

“This isn’t normal. Demons and monsters I can handle. But this…”

Boyd took a deep breath. “How do you fight this?”

“We’ll figure out a way, Boyd. Besides, Derek is one bullheaded dude. No way he’s giving up that easy.”

Boyd looked up at Scott and smiled. When Scott went back inside the loft, he found Cora telling Derek the story of her travels in South America. Although Derek’s eyes were closed,  
he was smiling.

The door to the loft slid open again and in ran Allison, Erica, and Stiles. Allison had Erica’s phone and she was looking directly at Scott.

“You need to see this.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“It’s a syringe?” Scott said, holding the phone closer to his eyes.

“No, it’s just the needle. So small you could barely see it. But it’s not about the needle. It’s about what was found next to it.” Allison said, holding up a vial full of clear liquid.

“Liquefied mistletoe.” Scott said. Even though the vial was closed, he could smell the pungent odor filling the room.

Everyone started talking at once, panic and confusion filling the loft. 

“Mistletoe? At the Nemeton? Why?” Cora asked.

“You think someone could be following us? Finding out our weaknesses?” Erica chimed in.

“So what, you’re saying someone’s planning on killing us by ambushing the Nemeton?” Boyd said, staying as far away from the vials as possible.

Scott raised his arms and managed to quiet everyone done.

“I’m not saying anything cause I don’t know anything. We’ll wait until Deaton gets some answers. Until then, we hang out here and give Derek whatever he needs.”

“You guys don’t really have to be here.” Derek rasped out loud.

“Shut the fuck up Hale. We’re staying.” Erica replied. “And we’re gonna be annoying and loud just like every other time we’re in your fancy ass loft.”

“Thinks just cause he’s sick he can tell us what to do.” Boyd grumbled. 

They all left the little bedroom that Derek had divided off from himself. Cora sat by her brother who had fallen asleep and held his hand. She began to take the pain away, feeling  
the hurt drip slowly into her own bones. She knew it was bad because of all the times she had done this, this one ached the most.

“What are you doing?” Derek rasped out weakly.

“The same thing you did for me.” Cora replied. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Or what? You’ll break my ankle again.”

Cora scoffed. “First of all, you twisted it.”

“Cause you tripped me!” 

“Second of all, I was seven.”

“Third of all, you were evil.”

“Shut up and go to sleep Derek.”

After a while, Derek was sleeping soundly enough that Cora could stop taking the pain away. She had done this before but this type of physical pain drained every part of her. It  
was all she could do to keep herself from passing out.

When she walked across the loft to kitchen where the rest of the group was, it was only Erica and Scott who noticed how pale she had gotten. She rested her hands on top of the  
island counter top and hoped no one would notice their shaking. Erica got up from the couch and headed towards the fridge.

“You look gross.” Erica whispered.

“I noticed. Thanks for the help.”

“I’m just saying, it’s not a very attractive look.”

Cora didn’t say anything. She was too tired to talk. She didn’t say anything when she felt Erica walk up behind her. She didn’t say anything when she felt Erica’s warm hands rest  
gently upon her cold ones. All she did was look up at the blonde and give her a thankful smile, feeling the pain being lifted off her shoulders.

Deaton arrived promptly at midnight, holding on to a manila folder. Everyone stood up and gathered around the island in the kitchen.

“Did you find out what’s wrong with him?” Cora asked.

Deaton took a deep breath and opened the folder.

“I analyzed Derek’s blood and I found a combination of mistletoe and Acontium.”

“Wolfsbane.” the werewolves in the room said at once. 

“So someone tried to poison Derek?” Stiles asked.

Deaton rubbed his eyes and looked at the papers in the folder.

“You said you first noticed it last Friday? When he said he was sick?”

Cora nodded and Deaton sighed.

“We fought those red lizards that day.” Scott said.

“Wait,” Erica said, eyes cast downwards. She seemed to be lost in the memory.

“The rustling. The noise in the trees. It’s the same one that Derek heard.”

Cora looked at Deaton, the memory in her head as well. “He said he felt something stinging his arm!”

A cold chill seemed to come across the room and no one was brave enough to acknowledge it. Finally, Boyd looked at Allison.

“What did you guys say you found?”

“A vial with liquefied mistletoe. And a kind of needle.”

Deaton looked at the full vial that Allison had picked up and then looked at Scott.

“This seems to be the same thing. I won’t know for sure until I test that as well.”

“But how could they sting us? Are they setting up traps?” Scott asked. “With wolfsbane and mistletoe?”

“There’s something else I haven’t told you.” Deaton said. He took a deep breath and looked over the papers.

“There was something else in that poison. Some medicine that’s not natural. It doesn’t stem from any sort of plant so it’s hard to trace. It would take years and years to  
actually produce it. It would take a lot of money. And it’s something that has been designed specifically for your kind.”

“Your talking about werewolves.” Allison said.

“But what does that that mean?” Cora asked.

“It means that whatever this poison is, its man made.”

“What? So, you’re trying to-” Stiles began but Cora interrupted him, eyes focused on the partition that divided Derek’s room.

“He means that there are people who know about us. About what we are. They’re not some ancient monsters or demons. But people from the 21st century.”

She looked at Scott.

“And they’re not hunters like you guys fought before. They’re scientists. They’re rich and powerful. And they’re making this poison and setting up traps.”

Erica swallowed heavily, fear gripping her heart. “They’re trying to kill us.”

“And it’s working.”


	6. Getting Worse

When Lydia got home she sensed something was off. There was a smell in the air that didn’t seem natural and Lydia followed the source all the way to the kitchen. She found her mother by the stove, stirring a pot of thick clam chowder.

“Mom?”

Pamela Martin looked up and smiled.

“What’s going on?”

“I got home early and decided to make some dinner. Can you please set the table?”

Lydia dropped her bag down slowly and looked at her mom, eyes narrowed.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked, taking a few plates down from the cabinet. 

“Are we moving again?”

“No, no, honey, of course not. In fact, I think you’ll be able to finish out junior and senior year at Beacon Hills!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the company is growing so fast and there are some really interesting developments happening. Oh, it’s so exciting.”

“Speaking of Arcana, I actually met a guy who interns for you.”

Lydia sat at the table while her mom bought the two bowls full of clam chowder over. 

“Is he one of the new batch? What’s his name?”

“His name is Danny.”

“Oh Danny Māhealani! I love him! He is one of the smartest kids I’ve ever met. Almost as smart as you.”

Lydia laughed. “Almost being the key word.”

The two women ate in silence for a while, enjoying the food. Pamela wasn’t the best cook but the clam chowder she made rivaled those in even the best seafood restaurants. 

“So, how’s school? Have you made any new friends?”

“A couple.”

“Names?”

“That’s not really important.”

Pamela scoffed. “I am your mother and I need to know who my daughter is spending a good eight hours with.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but her mom wasn’t around much and they didn’t usually talk.

“Well, there’s Boyd. I met him on the first day. His real name is Vernon.”

“Vernon? Poor guy.”

“Yeah and there’s someone else. Um…her name is Allison.”

Lydia’s mom paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. Her daughter was blushing and Pamela knew exactly what was going on.

“Allison? Is she your friend?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Just a friend?”

Lydia sighed and put down her spoon. “What are you insinuating?”

“I’m not insinuating anything, sweety. But most people don’t turn red like that when talking about their friends.”

“We’re just friends, alright, mother?”

Lydia’s mom shrugged and went back to her chowder.

“Why don’t you invite your friends over for dinner? Sometime next week?”

“Seriously?”

“Of course. Invite Allison and Boyd over. I would like to meet them.”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“I know it’s not. And you don’t have to. I’m just saying, I would like you to.”

Lydia sighed and finished her chowder before speaking. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good. Now, will you clear up the table? I’ve got a lot of research to do. My boss put me as head of a development project.”

“What sort of research?” Lydia asked.

“Oh, it’s really boring. It’s mostly about medical patents and how they affect consumer sales.”

“That does sound boring.” Lydia replied, getting up and taking the dishes.

“Yeah, well Monsieur Gerard isn’t exactly the most exciting of people.”

“Monsieur?”

“He insists on being called Monsieur? Don’t ask.”

“Is he French?”

“Are you kidding? The man was born and raised in Austin. But he’s got a long line of French ancestors, apparently.”

“Sounds like he’s really pretentious.”

“He is. But he also pays the bills. If the worst thing he does is call himself Monsieur, then so be it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is he?” Scott asked, as Deaton walked out of Derek’s bedroom.

“Stable. I used a mixture of wolfsbane known for its healing properties.” 

“Like a vaccine or something?” Cora asked.

“Something like that. Different types of aconitum in different quantities do various things to werewolves. If this was regular wolfsbane, he should be fine in a few weeks. But   
this is something I’ve never seen before.”

“When will you find out?” Cora asked. “It’s been three days.”’

“Hopefully tonight. I have Stiles and Allison analyzing the properties but I the trace amounts of chemicals are so miniscule that it’ll be a while before I find anything   
conclusive.”

“Stiles and Allison?” Cora said, shaking her head.

“They’ve been with me the most in my lab. They know what they’re doing.” Deaton said, even as Cora rolled her eyes.

“Look Cora, I know it’s not easy but Derek will be stable for the next few days.” Scott said, trying to calm her down.

“And after that?” Cora asked. “What’s going to happen to him after that? It’s crawling up his neck, Deaton!”

Deaton took a deep breath and nodded. “I need more time. We need more time.” 

“Derek doesn’t have more time!” Cora shouted, leaving the room. She slammed the sliding door shut, leaving a silence behind that echoed throughout the loft.

“Deaton, don’t be upset.” Scott began. “It’s just that Cora-”

Deaton put up a hand and Scott fell quiet.

“I know.”

“I think we need to go back to the Nemeton.” Scott said, as they walked back to the car. 

“Why?”

“Because Erica found that needle there. The one that stung Derek. There could be more like them.”

“And you think you might find the person setting them up?”

Scott shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Deaton looked at the boy who was so willing to help his friends. He finally nodded. 

“But first call your mother.” he said. “I have a hunch you haven’t told her about any of this.”

“I didn’t want her to worry.”

“She’ll always be worried. She’s the mother of a werewolf. Call her and tell her what’s going on, she might be able to help.”

__________________________________________________

“How is a high school student going to help us?” Stiles asked, pen in his mouth. He had been staring at a computer screen for the past four hours and still hadn’t found anything helpful.

“She’s not just a regular high school student.” Allison said, phone to her ear.

“She’s a genius.”

“Just cause you like her pretty red hair and long legs doesn’t mean she’s a genius.” Stiles muttered.

Allison paced around Deaton’s office, located in the very back of the vet clinic. She stopped walking when Lydia picked up.

“Hey, Heels, I know its super late and I probably woke you up but I really need your help with something.”

She paused and Stiles turned around from his work to listen.

“Yeah, it’s for a project I’m doing for my biology class with Stiles-”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but one swift glare from Allison shut him right up.

“Are you sure?”

Stiles watched as Allison’s lips slowly curved into a smile. “Thanks, Heels.” 

“Lydia and Allison sitting in a tree-”

“Are you five?”

Stiles turned back to the computer screen. “No, I’m not five. What I am is exhausted. I can’t find anything. It’s all written in weird medical codes.”

“Deaton says we just need a word or something to point us in the right direction.” 

In the fifteen minutes it took Lydia to drive over there, neither Allison or Stiles had made any progress. When Lydia walked in, dressed in a hoodie, plaid pajamas, and Ugg   
boots, Allison rubbed her eyes tiredly and smiled.

“You’ve got to stop procrastinating.” Lydia said, setting her keys down on the counter. “I didn’t even know you worked here.” 

“I don’t. The owner’s a friend and he let us use his tools for research.” Allison replied, getting up out of her sit so Lydia could sit down.

“Hi Stiles.” Lydia said, before locking her eyes on to the screen.

“What am I looking for?” she said. On the screen were columns and columns of names of chemicals and drugs.

“Anything that stands out.” Allison said, hovering over her. 

“Well, this is all standard medicine names. Generic brands.”

“Things you can buy over the counter?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, the scientific names. Boring but standard.”

“We need exciting but dangerous.” Stiles said.

It only took ten minutes of Lydia’s scanning before she stopped the page.

“Wait.”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Allison was busy looking at Lydia.

“What is this? Roraxidine Keta Ac.”

“I’ll google it.” Stiles replied, rolling his chair to the other computer.

“You won’t be able to.” Lydia said, slowly as if she was coming upon the realization herself. “Roraxidine Keta Ac isn’t something you’ll find on any database.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it’s not Roraxidine Keta Ac. The last two letters aren’t a word. They’re initials.”

“Inititals for what?”

“ It’s like Advil A.C. It’s a patent.” Lydia said, slowly. 

“A patent? For what company?”

“Arcana.” Lydia said, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look at Allison. It took Allison a few seconds to make the connection and when she did, she put her hand over   
her mouth.

“Allison, what is this?” Lydia asked, looking back and forth between the screen and Allison.

“It’s just a biology project.”

“A biology project? For what teacher?” Lydia asked, crossing her arms.

The two stammered out a different answer.

“Uh huh. Very convincing. What’s the assignment?”

Stiles began to answer but Allison shook her head and told him to stop.

“Stop Stiles. She’s not stupid.”

“That’s right. I’m not.” Lydia asked. She looked back at Lydia and took a step towards her. “Now, what the hell is this?”

Allison looked at Stiles and then back at Lydia. She opens her mouth to speak but Stiles jolts out of his seat and comes in between the two girls.

“Lydia, can you give me a minute with Allison please?”

“Why? Are you guys gonna come up with another lie?”

“No, I just really need to talk to her, alone. By ourselves. Without you in the room. Mano y mano.”

“That’s not…” Lydia began but gave up and left the room.

Lydia rolled her eyes and left, taking her keys with her. Allison made to walk out with her but Stiles held her back.

“Are you really going to tell her?”

Allison shrugged. “She deserves to know. If she’s right and it is Arcana, then her mom is a part of this.”

“Yeah, so is Kira and Danny but we’re not telling them anything.” Stiles argued.

“What, Kira works their too?”

“She’s in the same internship with Danny.”

Allison shook her head. “I need to tell her, Stiles.” 

“Allison-” Stiles began but Allison walked back to the computer.

“But I’ll tell Scott first. He needs to know.”

Stiles looked at her and nodded. “I’ll wait for Deaton. Let him know what we found.”

The two agreed to see each other in the morning and Allison called Scott on the phone, telling her what they found. Scott asked her to ask Lydia to come to the loft and   
Allison agreed.

She was by her car, tinkering with a small metal puzzle.

“Are you wearing Uggs?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, you can’t call me Heels anymore.” Lydia replied, the involuntary smile popping up. It seemed to do that whenever Allison was around.

“Does that seriously bother you? Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and put the puzzle back in her pocket.

“No Allison, the nickname is fine. What does bother me is having to drive down here at 1 in the morning and being you two scaring me. I don’t like not knowing what’s going   
on.”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“It’s different for me. I can’t- I just don’t like loose ends.” Lydia sighed and shook her head. 

“Okay, okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair to you. Starting now, no more secrets.”

Lydia looked at her and cocked her head. “Really? No more secrets?”

“I swear. Look,”

She walked Lydia across the parking lot and with one click of the keys, her trunk opened to reveal a large crossbow.

“I’m an archer.”

Lydia only took her eyes when Allison pulled the leg of her pants to reveal an arrow going around her ankle, like a bracelet.

“I have two tattoos.”

“Where’s the second one?”

“If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll show you someday.” Allison said with a wink.

“What else, what else? Sometimes I change lanes without signaling. When I slow dance I insist on being the lead. I’m too nosy.”

“Allison, stop. I don’t care about that. What’s going on with my mother?” 

Allison sighed and closed the trunk. “I’ll tell you. But in order to tell you, I need to show you. Will you come with me somewhere?”

Lydia looked at Allison. Allison with her tired dark eyes and hair hidden underneath a dark blue beanie. Allison who stayed up late at night in vet clinics and who seemed to   
know so much more than she let on. Every second with her was a second with light and thrill. 

Lydia nodded and watched this intriguing girl stuff her hands in her pockets and walk back to the car. She had no idea what was going to happen but around Allison, she   
didn’t seem to care.


	7. Bubblegum and Cigarettes

It was 2 AM when Allison and Lydia arrived at the loft. Allison was expecting everyone to be asleep they all seemed to be waiting for her. Erica was sitting on the couch, reading a comic book and blowing smacking her gum loudly. Cora and Boyd were on the floor, a game of Scrabble in between them. Allison noticed how Cora’s back was against Erica’s legs and neither of them seemed to mind.

“Hey Alli-” Boyd began but the greeting died on his lips when he saw Lydia walk in after her.

“Who’s that?” Erica asked, looking at the red head. “She looks familiar. And cute.” 

Cora stood up and went around the couch, glaring at her.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Lydia Martin.”

“She was at Scott’s party last week.” Boyd answered.

“We answered the question of who she is. What is she doing here?” Cora said, crossing her arms.

“I asked her to come.” Scott replied, coming down the spiral stairs that led up to Cora’s bedroom.

“Did you call your mom?” Allison asked. 

Scott smiled and nodded. “She’s worried but she was so tired, she just mumbled, “No bad things.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Cora replied. “What is she doing here?”

“She helped us find out where the drug is produced.” Allison answered.

“She did?” Cora asked, back straightening and looking far more interested than previously.

Lydia nodded and looked at Scott. “But first, you’re going to tell me everything.”

Scott nodded and looked at Allison, remembering the conversation.

“Everything.” he said, letting out a breath.

___________________________________________

“What the fuck do you mean werewolves!” Lydia shouted, ten minutes later, standing up from the couch.

“She’s not gonna faint, is she?” Cora asked. She was sitting on the spiral staircase, away from the conversation.

Allison looked at Lydia who had gone pale. Her mouth was open but it didn’t look like she was breathing.

“Heels, are you okay?” Allison asked.

Lydia stared at Scott who was waiting for a reaction. All she did was shake her head.

“Prove it.”

“Okay, I will.” Cora replied. She stood up and immediately transformed. Her eyes glowed golden and she raised her hand to reveal the claws she had grown. Lydia gasped and  
took a step back. 

Erica looked at the werewolf and bit her bottom lip but Scott didn’t think it was a good idea.

“Alright, Cora, I think you’re scaring her.”

“Am I?” Cora replied, taking a step toward her. 

Allison stood in front of Lydia. “Cora, stop.”

“Why? This is fun. And if she still doesn’t believe us, maybe Boyd or Erica can transform, too.”

Lydia turned her head toward Boyd who was avoiding her gaze.

“You too?”

Boyd shrugged. “It’s not really a conversation starter.”

 

Lydia then looked at Allison who was still glaring at Cora.

“What about you?”

Allison turned around and looked at Lydia. “Trust me Heels, I would’ve told you that night at the party.”

Allison turned around and watched as Cora transformed back.

“Okay, now you know. We’re werewolves. And my brother is dying back there because of whatever was in that drug. And they told me you know who produces it.”

Lydia nodded. “It’s called Roraxidine Keta A.C.”

“What’s it do?”

“I don’t know.”

Cora groaned. “Well, what do you know?”

“Just the company that’s patented it. Arcana.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because Roraxidine Keta is extremely unique. And my guess is it would be super expensive to produce anywhere besides Arcana.”

“Isn’t that the new building that opened right across from the club downtown?” Erica asked.

Lydia nodded. 

“How do you know that it’s Arcana?” Cora asked.

“Because I’ve seen that on papers before…whenever my mom bought her work home.”

“What?!” Cora shouted, again taking a step towards her.

“Hey, relax, okay.” Allison said. “Just cause her mother works for Arcana doesn’t mean she’s the one who poisoned Derek. She probably had nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t deal with probablys. I deal with absolutes. You need to find out what’s going on with Roraxidine. And you need to do it now.” Cora replied.

“Doesn’t Danny work at Arcana?” Erica chimed in.

“Yeah, so does Kira.” Scott replied.

“Well, it’s not like we can just ask them.” Boyd added. “Like Lydia said, this has got to be some sort of top secret project. They’re just interns, they wouldn’t know.”

“He’s right.” Erica said. “But maybe, we can sneak in and find out more about it.”

“No, I don’t want to risk my mom’s job.” Lydia replied.

“Who gives a fuck about your mom’s job? My brother’s going to die!”

As if on cue, the violent sound of coughing came from Derek’s room. Cora tried to say something else but the coughing continued and she ran into the room.

Derek was doubled over on the side of the bed when Lydia walked in. She saw the thick black veins crawling up the man’s neck and how pale he looked. She saw the way he  
shook when he sat up in his bed and how there was no light in his eyes.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Deaton said that I’m stable for now.” Derek whispered, before closing his eyes again.

When the room fell silent, Lydia looked at Cora.

“I’ll do it. I’ll help.” Lydia said. Scott gave Lydia a small smile and then looked at Cora.

“We all will.” 

________________________________________________________________________

When Stiles walked in the loft at 6 AM to give Allison and Boyd a ride to school, he found Cora and Erica asleep on the couch, spooning. Cora’s arms were around Erica’s waist. Her head was nuzzled into the nape of the blonde’s neck.

Scott had fallen asleep, with his feet at the end of the couch and the rest of his body on the floor. Allison was napping on the spiral staircase, body draped across a few steps.

The only ones who were still awake were Boyd and Allison, who were looking at blueprints on a computer when Stiles walked in.

“Good morning.” Boyd said, looking up from the screen and rubbing his eyes.

Stiles looked at Lydia and then back at Boyd.

“Does she know?”

“Yes, Stiles, I know.” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes.

“Yes!” Stiles said, pumping his fist in the air. “That makes it three humans versus four werewolves. We’ll finally be able to beat you guys at capture the flag.”

“No offense dude. But one werewolf can beat twenty humans, at any game.” 

“What are you guys doing?” Stiles asked, looking over at the papers strewn across the table.

“Planning on breaking into Arcana.” Allison answered, stretching. She looked at Lydia and they shared a sleepy smile.

Stiles opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah.” Boyd replied, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

“Yeah? That’s all your gonna say. You’re not even the elast freaked out about breaking into a highly guarded facility with cameras and security.”

“Stiles, we’ve faced demons and werewolves. I’m sure we can handle a few guys with guns.” Allison replied.

Stile sighed, setting down his backpack.

“I just filled up my jeep. Tell me where you need me to go.”

__________

It was five o’clock and the sun was setting over Beacon Hills. Cora and Erica had gotten up and staunchly refused to acknowledge how close they had been while they were  
sleeping. Deaton had come over and checked Derek’s condition. He pronounced him stable enough but the medicine cocktail he had prepared wouldn’t last and eventually  
Derek’s tolerance would build enough that the medicine wouldn’t work at all. 

Lydia and Allison left for school but didn’t pay attention in any of their classes. After, Allison went back to the loft but Lydia had to stop by at home to complete the first task  
of their mission.

Scott’s mom had come in to check on Derek but even her, with all her nursing knowledge realized that this was something beyond her realm.

Now, the group was scattered in different directions of the loft, waiting for Lydia to return.

Erica found Cora outside in the empty parking lot. The sky was a dark pink and there was a chill in the air. She was sitting on the low wall, dirty maroon vans grazing the  
floor. Between her fingertips was a cigarette which she bought slowly to her lips, letting the smoke drown her lungs. Her phone was playing a song she didn’t recognize.

“I thought you quit.” Erica asked, walking towards her. Cora glanced at the cigarette and let out the smoke.

“I thought you would leave me alone.” Cora replied, not looking at the girl. Erica reached her but didn’t sit up on the wall, choosing instead to stand next to her.

“We’ll find him a cure.” Erica said and for once, Cora noticed, the smirk was gone from her face.

“How do you know?”

“Because I trust our friends.”

Cora took another drag from the cigarette as Erica began tracing circle just above her knee. Cora’s eyes flicked over to the spot but she refused to say anything.

“What do you think about Lydia?” Erica asked.

“She’s an annoying know-it-all.” Cora replied. She sounded like she was prepared for that question.

“Really? I think she can help us.”

“Just cause you think she’s hot-” Cora began but Erica grinned.

“I knew it!”

Cora blew out the smoke and stubbed out the cigarette.

“Knew what?”

“It bothered you when I called her cute, didn’t it?” 

Cora snorted. “No. Shut up.”

She held her hand out and Erica gave her a stick of bubblegum. Without a word of thanks, Cora popped it into her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of smoke.

“Uh huh, okay. So if it didn’t bother you, I guess you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out?”

Cora’s jaw tightened and Erica didn’t miss the way she ran her hand through her hair.

“I don’t think she’s your type. But go ahead.”

“Nah I don’t think I will.” Erica replied, still running circles on Cora’s jeans.

“Why not?”

“I think I like someone else.”

“Boyd?”

“Boyd’s great. And I love him. But this particular person is not Boyd.”

“I don’t care.”

Erica laughed. “I think you do Cora.”

Cora raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why would I care?”

“Because, my type is surly werewolves with long hair and big brown eyes. The type who cuddle with me while we sleep.” Erica replied, her hand inching up Cora’s thigh.

“What are you talking about?” Cora replied, her voice getting higher.

“I’m talking about what you won’t talk about. I’m talking about waking up and feeling your arms felt wrapped around my waist. I really, really liked it. And I think you liked it  
too. Am I right?”

Cora made a noncommittal sound even as Erica positioned herself in between Cora’s knees.

“And I think you want to kiss me right now, Cora Hale.” Erica said, leaning up, inches away from Cora’s face. Cora licked her lips and closed her eyes.

“No I don’t.” she said slowly, her eyes still closed.

“Oh yeah, then why can I hear your heart speeding up?” Erica asked, placing one hand on her chest.

Cora didn’t reply and instead leaned in to meet Erica’s lips. Erica dodged out of the way, causing the other to open her eyes.

“What the fuck dude.” she whispered, still close enough to feel Erica’s breathe on her face. This girl had her completely defenseless and yet she didn’t want to flee. She felt  
home with Erica so close to her.

“You have to say it.”

Cora sighed but the smell of Erica’s scent kept her still. The smell of bubblegum and the smoke that had been around them earlier. She closed her eyes again.

“Alright, alright. Jesus fucking Christ, I want to kiss-”

Before she had even finished the sentence Erica closed the gap between them and their lips met. The blonde closed her eyes and made a light, airy sound as she felt Cora kiss  
back. Her hands splayed out over Cora’s thighs and she smiled slightly to herself as she felt the other girl’s arms around her neck.

The two girls kissed while The Ballad of Love and Hate played on Cora’s phone. 

The sun had set and night had overcome them but neither noticed anything but each other.


	8. Wounds

It was nearly midnight when Stile’s jeep pulled up by Arcana.

“I walked in here earlier and pretended to be interested in the internship program.” he told Scott as they looked at the giant building.

“Any guards?” Scott asked.

“No, no guards but there were cameras everywhere.”

Scott nodded. “It’s okay. Kira told me that there’s an entrance in the back where the loading dock is.” 

“Wait, didn’t she ask what was going on?” Allison replied, looking up from the blueprints.

“Umm…yeah. I told her I wanted to sneak in and visit her.” Scott didn’t look at her and missed Allison’s grin.

“You’re such a romantic dork, Scott.” Erica replied from the back.

Scott turned around to look at Erica. 

“This coming from someone who nearly ripped my head off when I didn’t pair her with her girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!" all four of them shouted at once. While Erica glared, the rest of them dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Allison was the first to get serious, shaking her head and pointing at her phone.

“Alright, Lydia is with Boyd and Cora. They’re gonna walk into the building from the main entrance with the keycard Lydia copied. Scott, you, me and Erica are going to go in   
from the back where the loading dock is. We’re going to go to the head offices.” Allison replied, pointing to her phone screen. 

“The other three are going down to the basement where the labs are. We need to find the files for Roraxidine. And if it’s possible, the actual drug itself. Either group finds anything, we call the other three.”

Stiles began to nod but then narrowed his eyes.

“Where am I gonna go?”

“Stiles, you’re gonna stay here and call us if you see anything.” Scott replied.

“Why am I always the look out?” 

“Because you’re the one with the jeep.” Scott told his friend, patting his shoulder. The three of them left the car but Stiles was still confused.

“What does that even mean?” he asked. The three didn’t answer as they began to walk towards the large, silver building.

The entrance was located across a large pavilion, complete with a coffee shop and a fountain that was turned off for the night.

“Nice place.” Erica commented, as they scurried across the pavilion where the glass doors that led them to the building stood. They took a shortcut around the building and   
found themselves at the end of the loading docks which looked like garages.

“Alright geniuses. What now?” Erica said, looking at the locked garage doors.

Allison looked at the blonde. “Seriously? You’re a werewolf. Use your claws.”

Erica looked at her hand and then walked to the first garage door. With two swipes on the metal she slashed a large enough gap for the three of them to slip inside.

“I’m surprised the alarms didn’t go off.” Scott said as they began to walk. Their paths were illuminated by an eerie yellow glow coming from two large lights above them. They   
couldn’t see much but with Scott and Erica’s werewolf vision, this light was perfect.

“We’re gonna get lost.” Erica said after a few minutes of walking.

“Don’t be so negative.”

“I’m positive we’re gonna get lost.” Erica whispered.

“Listen, we just reach the end of the rows. I’m sure we’ll be able to find some door that’ll lead us to the actual basement.

________________________________________________________________________

“We’re gonna get killed.” Cora said, as she, Lydia, and Boyd walked down the dark halls, their shoes squeaking on the linoleum.

“Don’t be so negative. We’re not gonna get killed.” Lydia snapped. “All we need to do is find Monsieur Gerard’s office.”

“Monsieur? Is he French?”

Lydia shook her head. “He insists on calling himself Monsieur.”

“Dude already sounds like a douche.” Boyd said.

“How do we even know we’re gonna find anything in his office?” Erica asked.

“Because my mom says that Gerard himself authorizes all the files before he makes them public. And I’m assuming he makes sure the very important files are safe.”

“Well then wouldn’t he store them in some big fault underground?”

“You know what, Cora, after we check his office, we’ll check the big vault underground.” Lydia replied.

Gerard’s office was located through a series of other small office. Lydia entered the number of her mom’s keycard on the number pad next to the door. It opened with a click.

The three of them entered the dark office and it was only when Boyd and Cora had turned on their flashlights that they could look around. The office wasn’t furnished with   
much, except for a cold metal table and a hard backed metal chair. Filing cabinets lined the wall behind the desk.

“Not a man of comfort.” Boyd said, remarking about the coldness of his office.

“Everyone spread out and start looking around. Any file marked RKAC. Anything that looks mildly suspicious.”

“That’s vague and not helpful whatsoever.” Cora said but she began to open filing cabinets and look through them. Lydia walked over to the big metal desk and began   
opening the drawers.

She found empty vials, pens, random papers filled with personnel information but nothing important or even relevant. But Lydia narrowed her eyes and began running her   
hands underneath the desk.

“What are you doing?” Cora whispered, looking up from a manila folder filled with information about sales reports.

“I once saw a movie about a guy who kept secret documents on the underside of his desk.” Lydia answered.

“Aren’t you a genius? Don’t you think it would be a bad idea for you to base important, possibly life threatening decisions on movies?” Cora said harshly.

Lydia ignored her and couldn’t help but grin when she felt a latch just below her fingertips. She clicked the latch and a compartment underneath the desk opened.

“You’re right.” Lydia said, as Cora and Boyd walked over to them. “I am a genius.”

Boyd’s phone started vibrating as Lydia took out a flash drive and a thick journal.

“We need to go.” Boyd replied. Neither girl asked questions but bolted to the window. Outside, there were two black cars that hadn’t been parked when they first got there.

“We need to go.” Cora repeated as Lydia pocketed the flash drive and handed the journal to Boyd who put it in his backpack.

Boyd looked at his phone again. “Stiles says he texted Allison and Scott. They’re on their way.”

The three of them left the office and scurried down the halls quickly. On the third landing, right before turning the corner, Cora pulled Lydia back and clamped a hand to her   
mouth. Boyd stood behind them, clutching the bag with the journal in it.

Cora looked at Allison and slowly shook her head. Grabbing her hand, they turned around and headed for the door that led to the stairs. By now, Cora could hear the sounds   
of footsteps above them as they rapidly descended the stairs. She counted four distinct footfalls and knew that whoever those guys where, they were after them.

“What are we going to do?” Cora asked, just outside the door that led to the second floor.

Boyd looked at his phone. “Scott, Allison, and Erica are fine. They’re waiting for us.”

“We can’t go outside. They’ll probably have people waiting for us.” Lydia said.

Cora looked down at her hands. “We could fight them.” 

“And kill them? Sure, why not? I mean breaking and entering is child’s play. Why don’t we go down for murder instead?”

“The warehouse is downstairs. We can get out that way.” Boyd suggested.

The three of them hastily agreed and ran down the stairs. In a few short minutes, they opened one of the doors that led to the warehouse. The yellow light shone on their skins as   
they began to race through the rows, Lydia bringing up the rear. 

Boyd and Cora crumpled; their eyes shut and their hands over their ears.

“What? What’s happening?” Lydia asked, as Boyd doubled over.

“Were-siren.” Cora replied, beads of sweat popping on her brow. Lydia looked around helplessly for a source of the noise but found nothing.

“We need to go.” Boyd said, panting. Somehow, the two werewolves managed to get up and began to run to the end of the warehouse, where the loading docks were. But   
before they reached the end, the yellow light blew out and Lydia found herself in the dark. She continued to run but noticed that Boyd and Cora weren’t in front of her anymore. 

She pumped her legs even faster and her heart seemed to stop when she heard growling from right behind her. She shook her head and kept running, not daring to turn   
around.

She heard a distant roaring and then a scream that sounded a lot like Cora. Suddenly, a blinding white light shone in her eyes and she stopped. The moment she turned   
around, she found herself face to face with glowing red eyes, and then nothing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________-

“Where are they?” Allison asked, biting the nail bed of her thumb nervously.

Erica looked at the doors of the entrance, worry lining her brow.

“We need to go back.” Scott said.

“No, we can’t.” Stiles replied.

“We can’t leave them behind.” Allison answered.

But it was Erica who turned around first, hearing something. Her eyes widened and she pressed her face to the rear window.

“Cora.” she whispered, dashing out of the car.

Allison turned around to see Erica running towards two figures in the dark. It was only when they got closer, that Allison got a good look at the horror. 

Boyd and Cora were struggling to hold up Lydia, who had fainted in their arms. The side of Boyd’s head was bloody and the hand that held on to the gym bag was scratched   
up. His lip was cut and he kept wiping it with his free hand.

Cora had the beginnings of a black eye and there was a long scar that began at the nape of her neck and disappeared into her shirt. She walked with a slight limp that   
seemed more pronounced the closer they got.

She was breathing heavily and had an arm around Lydia’s waist. Lydia herself was pale white, eyes closed. The side of her shirt was ripped and anyone could see the four long,   
deep gashes on her side.

“Hospital.” Cora said, as Scott and Allison reached them. “Now.”


	9. Picture of Healing

Lydia woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The searing pain that coursed through her left abdomen told her it was a bad decision.

“Lydia?” 

She turned her head to see her mother standing up from her chair, tears in her eyes.

“Oh Lydia, sweety, I was so worried. The doctors said you were attacked and oh my god I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

Her mom stroked her forehead and Lydia gave her a small smile. Her head felt heavy and the smell of her mom’s perfume was overwhelming.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly four AM.”

The door opened and in walked a pretty, dark haired nurse. She looked at Lydia and smile.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, walking to the side of her bed.

“I’m thirsty.”

“I’ll get a nurse to bring you some water. Also, Ms. Martin, I was wondering if we could talk outside for a few minutes?”

Pamela nodded at the nurse. “I’ll be right back.”

“No wait.” Lydia said. “Can you go home and get some of my street clothes.”

Pamela looked at the nurse. “She’ll be fine. The doctor should be with her first thing in the morning. Until then, all she needs is rest.”

“Alright, I’ll just be gone an hour. Honey, make sure you sleep, okay?”

Lydia nodded and her mom walked out with the nurse. She had to fight to stay awake and couldn’t concentrate on anything but the sharp pain on her left side. She could feel   
the heat of the wound underneath the bandages.

To take her mind off it, she tried to remember what had happened only a few hours ago. But nothing came to mind except for them entering the building. While she was   
thinking, the door opened and Scott and Allison walked in.

Both of them looked exhausted and Allison’s eyes were puffy and red.

“What are you guys doing here?” Lydia asked, not trying to fight the small smile that lifted the corners of her mouth.

“Scott’s mom works here. She let us sneak in.”

“You guys look awful.” Lydia said, as Allison came around the corner. Scott chuckled and Lydia looked down at her hospital gown.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I look repulsive too.”

Allison laughed. “You’re an absolute picture of beauty, Lydia Martin.”

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“What happened?” 

Scott shrugged. “We were outside waiting for you guys. And then you came up behind us. Cora and Boyd were hurt to but none had those huge cuts like you did.”

“None of you guys know what attacked us?” Lydia asked.

Scott shook his head. 

“We got out as quickly as we could. And we didn’t find anything in the basement. No Roraxidine, nothing. Just a bunch of abandoned laboratories.”

Lydia’s eyes widened as she remembered. “Scott, the flash drive.”

Scott looked confused. “What flash drive?”

“It’s in the pocket of my pants. I found it in Gerard’s desk.”

“Where are your pants?”

“They should be at home. Maybe in the garbage. Maybe in the hamper. Wait till my mom leaves the house. There’s a spare key underneath the third stone in the garden.” 

Allison added. “Scott, get some rest. And tell Erica and Boyd to go home too.”

Scott shook his head. “If I make her leave Cora, she’ll kill me. But Boyd looks like he needs some rest.”

Scott left and neither girl talked, letting the heart monitor fill the silence. Finally, Lydia looked at Allison.

“Make sure to remind me to thank Cora and Boyd. They saved my life. You’re lucky to have them.”

But it seemed as if Allison hadn’t heard anything she said. Her head was down and tears approached the corners of her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” she breathed out.

“Sorry?” Lydia said but Allison didn’t hear her. She was quietly crying, the tears hitting Lydia’s hospital gown.

“Hey, hey…” Lydia took a hold of Allison hand, squeezing it tightly.

“This isn’t your fault. Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

“I should never have invited you to that party. You shouldn’t have been there, you shouldn’t have-”

“Allison Argent, shut up.” Lydia said and though it was a whisper, Allison stopped talking.

“Granted the past two weeks aren’t exactly what I expected. But out of all the places I’ve ever lived, Beacon Hills is my favorite.”

Allison sniffed. “Is it cause of our amazing bowling alley?” 

“No, smartass. It’s because of you.”

Allison looked down at their two hands and didn’t speak.

“Now, are you going to stand there or are you going to come next to me?”

“There’s not enough room on the bed.”

“You are not an 800 pound man and I’m not a dainty flower.” Lydia said.

How Allison managed to fit in that tiny hospital bed, she didn’t know. What she did know was that she had never felt more comfortable then with Lydia’s head on her chest   
and an arm around the redhead’s shoulder.

“This is nice.” Allison said. “You smell like a dirty warehouse though.”

“Thanks, it’s my new perfume. Eau De Entrepôt sale.”

Allison took a deep whiff. “I love it.”

They silence passed between them comfortably.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lydia said. “Last week. When you dropped me off after the party, why didn’t you kiss me?”

“I thought you didn’t remember that.”

“A little alcohol doesn’t erase my memory, Allison. I know how to hold my liquor.”

Allison sighed. “You were drunk and I didn’t want you to do anything you might regret in the morning.”

“You thought I’d regret kissing you? Or I’d regret kissing a girl?” Lydia asked.

“Both.”

Lydia looked turned her head up to look at her.

“Why would I regret that? Have you seen you? You’re hot.”

Allison smiled. “Thanks Heels. You’re not so bad yourself. Even when you smell like old cardboard.”

Lydia didn’t smile. Her eyes were focused on Allison’s lips.

“Hey, Allison.”

“Hmm…”

“I’m not drunk right now.”

It took a few seconds for what Lydia said to register. When she did, she grinned.

“I know that. You’re much more fun when you’re drunk.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Just kiss me, you idiot.”

Lydia craned her neck and brushed her lips against Allison’s. Allison bought her hand up to cup Lydia’s cheek as she deepened the kiss.

The heart monitor began to beep faster and Melissa walked into the room. Allison was so surprised, she rolled over and hi the ground with a thud. Melissa wasn’t fazed and   
she calmly watched Allison get up.

“So-sorry.” Allison stammered. 

“This is the part where I say, get a room. Just not one in the hospital.” Melissa said, walking towards Lydia’s IV drips. 

Both of the girls were quiet as Melissa checked Lydia’s medical details. 

“Okay, everything seems fine. The wounds don’t look infected and with any luck, you should be able to leave by the end of the weekend.”

Lydia said thank you as Melissa turned to leave.

“Oh and Allison, can you make sure Erica goes home for the night? Boyd left but Erica’s been in Cora’s room since two and I think the poor girls gonna fall asleep standing   
up.”

“What about Boyd?”

“He left with Scott.”

Allison nodded, still not looking her in the eyes. Melissa left, shaking her head and finally Lydia let her giggles loose. Allison approached the bed again but didn’t get in like   
last time.

“Shut up, Heels.”

Lydia sniffed. “You’re an absolute picture of grace, Allison Argent.”

“The one time I try to kiss you, I end up looking like an idiot.”

“I’m sure that’ll happen again.”

“What? Us kissing? Or me looking like an idiot?”

Lydia grinned. “Both. If you’re lucky.”

Allison matched the red head’s grin. “Lucky? If anyone should be calling themselves lucky, it’s you.”

Lydia shook her head. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Allison was still smiling when their lips met again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t think you get it. I’m not leaving.” Erica said, arms crossed. The nurse looked at a loss for words as Erica stood in front of Cora’s bed, managing to look both defiant   
and exhausted. She had traded her heavy boots for a pair of worn slip-ons and most of her makeup was gone.

Melissa passed by the room but turned around when she saw Erica.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“He’s making me leave.” Erica said before the nurse could open his mouth.

“It’s hospital policy. Only family can stay overnight.”

“Fuck hospital policy.” Erica replied.

“Barry, I’ll handle this. You go and see if Mrs. Kelson still needs her meds.”

Barry shrugged and handed the clipboard to Melissa. Once she left, Melissa looked at Erica.

“You promised me you’d be out of here by 4:30.”

“I’m not leaving till she wakes up.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m exhausted. What’s that got to do with anything?”

Melissa sighed. “If anyone asks, you’re a family friend, visiting.”

She left the room and Erica turned around to look at Cora. Cora, who always seemed so tall, lying in the hospital bed wearing a gown that nearly matched her sickly white   
skin. Cora whose eye had swollen and whose hands were clenched into fists, even in her dreams.

Erica was so busy staring at her hands that she hadn’t noticed that Cora had opened her eyes. 

“Hey.” the brunette said softly. 

Erica was so relieved that tears sprung to her eyes. 

“Listen is everyone-” Cora began but Erica started peppering kisses all over her face. Soft, rapid kisses mixed with tears. It ended with a long, deep kiss on her lips, that was   
full of tongue, tears, and a sort of longing that neither girl had felt before.

When they separated, Cora let out a deep breathe.

“You have to stop interrupting me with a kiss, every time I try to say something important.”

“This is only the second time.”

“I’m talking about the future.”

Erica smiled, wrapping her hand around Erica’s index finger. “There’s a future?”

“Unless one of us gets killed.”

Erica smacked her shoulder. “That’s awful foreshadowing.”

“Is everyone else alright?” Cora asked.

“Boyd’s hurt but he was able to leave the hospital. He healed pretty quickly on the drive over. Lydia…”

“What about her?”

“Did you see what attacked you guys?”

Cora shook her head. “All I remember is that whistle and the night sky when we managed to get out. Don’t even ask how we did it. It was probably all Boyd. The man’s a god   
damn superhero.”

“Well, whatever it was that attacked Lydia, we’ll know what happens to her once the full moon hits.”

Cora sighed. “Do you think we’ll have another werewolf?”

Erica shrugged. “I can barely handle one hot werewolf. What am I going to do with two?”

Cora rolled her eyes. “What makes you think Lydia will go for you, over me? Besides, I’ve been debating if I prefer blondes over red heads.”

Erica took a step back and gestured at her body. “Have you seen me?”

Cora’s eyes raked over the blonde’s body and she bit her lip.

“Yes, I have.”

Erica raised an eyebrow and took the step back to her bed. Slowly, she descended to Cora’s lips and they began to kiss, slowly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the   
world. Erica’s hands found themselves on either side of Cora’s shoulders but she stopped kissing her when she realized she was right on top of the girl.

“I don’t want to crush you.” Erica said, looking worried.

“Crush me? Erica, I’m a werewolf. I think I can take it.”

Erica still looked apprehensive until Cora leaned up and bought her back into a passionate kiss, much more frenzied then last time. Finally, their bodies were flush against   
each other and Cora broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Cora grinned, bringing one hand up under Erica’s shirt. 

“I fucking love blondes.”


	10. Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the tremulous radiance of a summer night fills with twinkling stars and the moon itself is full, I am slowly drawn into a state of enhanced sensitivity made of friendship and disdain for the world and eternity."   
> — Immanuel Kant

Deaton stood by the island in the kitchen of Derek’s loft. In front of him was his laptop and he was reading it carefully.

“Did you find anything?” Stiles asked, coming out of Derek’s bedroom, followed by Scott.

Deaton nodded. “Roraxidine Keta. Made to inhibit the,”

He gestured with his hand, struggling to put the problem in to words.

“Well, “the werewolf gene” The bite that makes you guys transform.”

“Inhibit?” Scott repeated. “But it’s not like Derek’s out of control or anything. He’s can’t change, even if he wanted to.”

“That’s the Roraxidine. It’s essentially poison for werewolves. Stops them from transforming and in turn makes them weak, unable to fight. That’s where the Keta comes in.”

He turned the laptop around and zoomed in on a picture of a green square. Stiles leaned in closer.

“It looks like a microchip.”

“It’s known as Ketatech. Tiny tracers that control behavior and movements. I didn’t think they existed.”

Scott was the first one who figured it out and felt ice flood into his veins.

“Are you saying that this chip has been implanted into Derek?”

Deaton sighed. “Yes. They might be able to control him if the Roraxidine weakens him enough.”

“But you can’t know for sure?”

“No. Not until the black marks start disappearing. It’ll give the semblance of healing when in reality, he’s more powerful and more hypnotized than ever.”

“Does the flash drive say anything about how to get rid of it? Or the journal?”

Deaton picked up the thick, leather bound journal lying next to the laptop.

Deaton nodded. “The journal just has a bunch of dates and names and snippets of conversation. Nothing useful. But the flash drive records a previous experiment with  
Roraxidine Keta AC. Which they nickname Bleakbile.”

“Cute.” Stiles muttered.

Scott squinted at the laptop. “An experiment? On another werewolf?”

“Yes. And no. It just says Transition Subject. Which I’m assuming means werewolf.”

“And what happened during the experiment?”

Deaton shrugged. “That information was there. But they did try two things. First, another was a double dosage of Bleakbile. It would somehow reverse the effects.”

“Well, they know about the break in at Arcana. It’ll be impossible to sneak in again to look for another vile.” Stiles told him.

“What’s the second way?” Scott asked.

Deaton took a deep breath and looked back at the laptop.

“Werewolves are extremely strong creatures as it is. Once the Ketatech takes over, whoever has the control of the chip has the power over Derek. We break the control, the  
chip itself should eject from his body.”

“So how do we find who’s in control?”

Deaton shrugged and looked towards the door. “This wasn’t an accident. Whoever did this didn’t stumble on the Nemeton. They’ve been planning this for years, probably.  
And it could’ve been any one of you werewolves. Erica, Cora, you Scott. They just happened to get to Derek.”

Scott sat down leaned against the fridge trying to wrap his head around the things he just learned.

“And when he looks like he’s gonna get better, whatever’s controlling him will take over.” Stiles said, looking towards the door, expecting a red eyed Derek to emerge.

Scott slumped down on a chair. “And then, whatever’s controlling him will try to kill us.” 

_____________________________________________________________

“Listen, all I’m saying is that you look hotter with the gown.” Allison said, as Lydia got out of the bed.

“You just think I look hotter because you can see my ass.” Lydia replied.

Allison grinned. “I have eyes and you have a gorgeous ass. It seems pointless to waste any moment where my eyes have the opportunity to look at your ass.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt that was lying on the edge of the bed.

“Do you mind?” she asked, looking at Allison.

Allison groaned and turned around, waiting for Lydia to finish changing. It was nearly noon and the injured girl was ready to be discharged from the hospital. A nurse had  
come in earlier to switch her gauze and now she was waiting for a final check up with her doctor.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry for commenting about your ass. It’s just out of all the ones I’ve ever seen, yours is the best. And trust me when I say, I’ve seen plenty.” 

“Oh really?”

Allison shrugged and wiped an imaginary piece of dust from her shoulder.

“I don’t like to kiss and tell but…”

“Oh shut up Argent, you’re not as hot as you think you are.”

Allison strolled towards her and came within an inch from her face. She grinned when she heard Lydia’s breathe hitch. She also didn’t fail to notice the redhead’s eyes were  
on her lips.

“Yes, I am.”

Lydia leaned up and kissed her softly. Allison was careful were she placed her hands, handling Lydia like she was something precious. It was Lydia who grabbed her hands  
and placed them on the ass they had been talking about only seconds ago.

The door opened and in walked Melissa. This time all she did was roll her eyes.

“Girls. It’s only been a few hours. Can you at least wait a few hours?”

“Sorry, Ms. Mccall.” Allison said, slinking back to let Melissa look at Allison.

“Scott said you two need to go back to the loft as soon as you can.”

“We’ll go as soon as we’re done here.” Allison replied and Lydia nodded.

“No you won’t. You’ll go home and rest. This can wait.”

“No. We can’t. Scott knows that. So do you?” Allison said, gently.

Melissa shook her head and covered the bandages again. “Be safe. I don’t need any of you back here again.”

Lydia nodded and Melissa headed towards the door. Before she left, she looked back at them.

“And please, please, no more making out in the hospital bed.” she said. 

“She’s amazing.” Lydia said as soon as Melissa was gone.

“She’s better than amazing.” Allison replied. She looked at her phone and rubbed her eyes.

“I should go and let my dad know that I’m alright. I’ll meet you at the loft around 9?”

Lydia nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Well, it would’ve been a quick peck but with Allison, kissing had become her favorite hobby. They only separated because  
both knew Pamela would be coming back soon.

“Bye.” Allison whispered, resting her forehead on Lydia’s.

She didn’t leave for another five minutes. During that time, there wasn’t much talking.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“How is this my fault?” Erica said as they waited on the side of the road.

“Yesterday, I asked you to fill up the tank before we got to Arcana, didn’t I?” Cora said.

“Guys, you’re giving me a headache.” Boyd muttered, taking off his earphones.

“Boyd, will you please tell Cora that I was too stressed out about what we had to do to focus on filling up gas.” Erica said, turning around to look at Boyd. Cora did the same.

“Boyd, will you please tell Erica that filling up a car isn’t exactly the most difficult thing in the world to do and someone who never forgets to put on eyeliner every fucking  
morning shouldn’t forget to fill up the god damn tank.”

“Oh please, like you have a right to complain. Every week you shine your boots like the world will end if they’re not the perfect shade of black.”

“We all have our vices.” Boyd replied. “I for one like to play solitaire. It helps me calm my nerves.”

“Boyd, you are an 80 year old trapped in a 18 year olds body.” Erica said. 

“By the time we get home, we’ll be 80 years old.” Cora muttered.

“I texted Stiles. He’s on his way. So stop pouting.” 

Cora kept looking out the window, ignoring Erica.

“Boyd, I think we know exactly how to handle this situation.”

Cora looked back at Boyd who grinned.

“You’re right Erica.”

There was a pause. The calm before the storm.

And then…

“Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes!” The two friends bolted out together.

“Oh shit.” Cora groaned as Boyd and Erica launched into one of their favorite songs.

“You can’t sing!” Cora shouted, trying to get Erica to stop. Erica only laughed and gave her a big smooch on the cheek.

“I know!”

“How about love!” Erica screeched as Boyd played air drums. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this!”

The two kept singing and eventually, Cora’s mouth broke into a gentle smile as she watched her two best friends having the time of their lives. She saw the cut on Boyd’s lip and  
the dark circles under Erica’s eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of love for the both of them. When they finished, Cora clapped sarcastically.

“You two are morons.” Cora said, stepping out of the car.

“But you love us!” Erica said, watching her retreating back.

She missed the smile on Cora’s face that said “Of course I do.”

________________________________________________________________________

The group was gathered around the loft, waiting for Lydia and Allison to arrive.

“I don’t understand why we don’t just kill Gerard.” Cora asked, talking to Deaton.

“Because that doesn’t guarantee that the Keta will stop working on Derek.”

Cora sighed. “And you don’t know how much time we have?”

Deaton shook his head. “The veins are still there. Once they start disappearing, then we need to worry about the Keta.”

“This is so fucked up.” Erica chimed in. “We’ve never had to fight scientists before. Magical creatures I can take. But this Bleakbile? Something genetically engineered for us.  
Whoever’s doing this has the power to completely get rid of us.”

"And the money.” Stiles said, rubbing his neck.

The door opened and in walked Allison, crossbow attached to her back.

“What’s with the bow?” Erica asked.

“Lydia texted me. She said she has a feeling something bads gonna happen. Best to be prepared.”

Erica snorted. “Because things have been going so well for us up to this point.”

“She’s already out of the hospital?” Deaton asked.

Allison nodded. “The doctor’s dressed her wound and said she could go home. She said she was feeling fine.”

“And no one knows what bit her?” Deaton asked.

“It wasn’t a bite.” Cora replied, quietly. “They looked like claw marks.”

Allison’s phone rang and she left distanced herself from the group to pick it up. Boyd looked Deaton.

“There’s no chance this thing is infectious, right Deaton?”

He shook his head. “This is an extremely controlled drug. It won’t spread unless someone makes it spread.”

Allison came back to the group but she was still frowning at her phone.

“What?” Scott asked.

“That was Lydia’s mom. She said that Lydia was coming to my house to catch up with her homework and she’d call when she got there.”

“And…”

“Lydia hasn’t called back for three hours. And unless she’s hiding upstairs, she’s not here.”

“Do you think maybe they found her?” Boyd said, standing up. Allison looked at her phone, trying to will it to ring. 

It rang two seconds later. It seemed like the whole room was holding its breath as she picked it up.

“Hello?”

Scott could see the weight of the world being lifted off of Allison’s shoulders when she knew it was Lydia.

“Thank god, Lydia, where are you?”

They waited as Allison tried to make sense of Lydia’s garbled speaking.

“Okay, okay, Lydia, Lydia, slow down-where-where? Blue hydrant?”

Allison stopped talking as Lydia hung up.

“What was she saying?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know, she was just-I don’t know, panicking. Breathing heavily. We need to find her!” Allison said, beginning to panic like Lydia.

“Okay, okay, we will.” Scott said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Now think, you said she saw a blue hydrant.”

“Yeah, yeah, she said by Greg.”

“Who’s Greg?”

“I know that place!” Erica shouted. “It’s not Greg. It’s Greg’s! A bar downtown.”

Scott nodded and looked around the room.

“Okay, Erica and Stiles, you come with us.”

“What about me?” Boyd asked. 

“Or me?” Cora repeated, angrily.

“No, you two are staying here.”

“Bullshit. What if Lydia’s being kidnapped by Arcana?”

“You two are still hurt. You need to rest.” Scott argued. “And we need people who can properly fight.”

“So why are you taking Stiles?”

“Hey! That’s uncalled for. And my baseball bat is lethal!”

Allison clapped her hands together. “Guys, we don’t have time.”

Scott groaned.

Deaton shook his head. “All of you go. I’ll stay with Derek.”

“Are you sure?” Scott asked, knowing what would happen if Derek started healing.

Deaton smiled. “I may not be a werewolf, but I know how to take care of myself.”

Scott nodded and clapped a hand on Deaton’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Together, they walked out of the loft and to the two cars.

None of them would admit it, but the four werewolves could hear the rapid heartbeat of six very scared friends, heading towards the dark together.


	11. Alpha Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Lovers need lovers and I'm impressed by all the goods out on display. I don't know what to say..."-Ballpark Music_

Stiles screeched the car to a halt but before he fully stopped, Allison bolted out and began to run across the street. It had been eight when Lydia called and now a few men were standing in front of the bar, smoking. She ran past them and into the empty alleyway, the other five following her. 

She could make out a figure at the end of the long alley and when the moonlight shone on her red hair she ran even faster.

“Lydia!” Allison yelled but the figure didn’t move. 

She ran up right next to Lydia. The other’s ran to catch up.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?”

Lydia still didn’t move. A statue at the end of the alley with the only sign of life being the heaving chest and the single tear threatening to escape her eyes. She was looking at  
something on the ground. Allison finally looked at whatever Lydia was so terrified of.

On the ground lay a man with half his head ripped off. Only his lower jaw remained, his mouth stretched into the last sound he would ever make.

“What the hell is that?” she heard Stiles yelp, running up to them.

The six stood behind Lydia and stared at the body of this man, knowing that this wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“We need to get out of here.”

Allison nodded and wrapped her arm around Lydia’s shoulder. She could feel the smaller girl shivering and she held on to her tightly as she walked back to the car.

“Make sure none of your shoes have blood on them.” Cora told them and it was only Allison and Lydia’s shoes that were soaked. Stiles put them in a trash bag and stuffed  
them in the back of his car, making a note to burn it later.

Stiles drove Scott, Allison, and Lydia back to the loft. The car ride was spent in silence and Allison felt a sick feeling in her stomach every time she glanced at Lydia. She could  
feel the cold in her hands and would give anything to be a werewolf, to take her pain away. 

“This is my fault.” she repeated in her head and with every second that passed, the sick feeling in her stomach increased.

When they reached the loft, Deaton stood up.

“Is Derek okay?” Scott asked.

Deaton nodded. “Where are the others?”

“They’re on their way. Allison wanted them to see if they could find anything on the body.”

Deaton closed his eyes. “There’s a body?”

“Lydia found it.” Stiles said.

Deaton narrowed his eyes at Lydia. He didn’t look accusatory. His look reminded Scott of when he was checking over a dog, his experienced, dark eyes, searching for a  
problem.

“Lydia, did you know where you were going when you left the house?”

“I was planning on coming here. But then I ended up in the alley with just blankness in my head.”

“What reminded you to call Allison?”

“I promised her we would meet. That reminded me. I snapped out of it.”

Allison shook her head. “What’s going on?”

Deaton looked at Scott and then back at Lydia. The door opened and in walked Cora, Erica, and Boyd. 

“Your dad showed up right as we drove away.” Boyd told Stiles.

Erica closed the door behind them. “He’ll probably call you soon.” 

“Did you find out who the guy was?” Allison asked.

“His name is Garrison Myers.” Erica said.

She paused but no one reacted.

Stiles looked up from where she was eating cereal. “Should we know who that is?” 

“No, but you’ll know who his boss is. Garrison Myers was the head research scientist for the increasingly popular company Arcana Incorporated.”

Allison let out a deep breath and Scott shook his head.

“Wait, what?” Stiles said. “How do you know?”

“We found his business card in his pocket.” Cora said. “It was bloody but I think we cleaned everything up.”

Boyd took off his shoes and sank into the couch. “We also found a key in his wallet. A tiny, bright blue thing. Looked like it came from a kid’s diary.”

“It was too risky. We didn’t take the key.” Erica added.

“Well, you didn’t.” Cora said.

“Cora…” Boyd groaned. “You stole from a dead man.”

Erica grinned. “Yeah, Cora. You disgusting thief.”

Erica nudged the shorter girl softly and Cora’s eyes traveled to the blonde’s lips.

“You two can make werewolf love later, alright?” Stiles said. “Why did you take his key?”

“We can sneak into his house. Find out why Gerard wants him dead.”

Deaton finally spoke up. “Don’t you think all of this is coincidence.”

“Or maybe a trap.” Scott added. “Maybe they’re using Garrison as bait.”

“It can’t hurt to try.” Cora argued. “What if we find another vial of Bleakbile in his house?”

“What makes you think there’s going to be another vial in his house?”

Cora looked at the key. “There must be a reason they killed him. It could be because of Scott’s bait theory, it could be because he owed money to the mob, or it could be  
because he knew something they didn’t want him to know. Or he had something they didn’t want him to have. I think it’s worth a look.”

Scott sighed. “What are you saying, Cora? You want us to sneak into Garrison’s house and try to find out if he has a vial of Bleakbile?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Allison looked up from where she was still holding on to Lydia, acting as a blanket. “Won’t the place be crawling with cops?” 

“Yeah and it’s more than likely that they’ll be around Arcana too. Interviewing Gerard.” Scott answered.

Lydia shook her head, looking up at the rest of the group. “Gerard’s apparently out of town. He put…oh god…”

Lydia buried her head in her hands but with a small nudge from Allison, she looked up.

“My mom. My mom’s on the board of directors. That means they’ll question her…what if he…what if he kills her…Allison…”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Allison bent down and cupped Lydia’s cheeks, meeting her eyes.

“Your mom’s going to be fine. We’ll find the vial and somehow we’ll find Gerard and this thing will be over before you know it.”

“How? None of you has anything to go on except an address of a dead guy’s house.”

Allison grinned. “Come on, Stiles. Lack of information has never stopped us before.”

Everyone froze as a howl that pierced their hearts echoed across the room.

“Something tells me the black marks disappeared.” Stiles said, backing away from the door. An eerie silence followed as everyone waited for the next step.

Boyd tried to hold Cora back as she kept on inching forward.

“Cora, no.”

“That’s my brother.” she whispered, shrugging him off.

Erica was right by Cora’s side, matching her careful steps with her own.

Another howl caused everyone in the room to jump.

“Guys. Stop.” Scott said although he too was nearing the bedroom door. 

Cora turned the knob slowly, looking back at Erica who gave her a slight nod. She turned the door open all the way and it opened slowly, creaking loudly.

Derek was curled up in the corner of the bedroom, breathing heavily. Cora slowly approached him and at that distance, they could hear the ragged, dog like panting.

“Derek?”

He whipped his head up, eyes widened in panic. The black marks were completely gone and he seemed stronger than ever. But there wasn’t any happiness within him.  
Nothing but poison and despair.

“Get out.” he said, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

“Derek, what-“

“Get out!” he growled and his eyes transformed to a complete darkness with only a tiny white pupil in the middle. A drop of white paint on a black canvas.

Erica held Cora back as Derek began to convulse.

“We need to help him!” Cora shouted, tears in her eyes.

“The only way we can help him is if we’re still alive!” Erica shouted, dragging Cora back. Deaton immediately shut the door as Scott and Boyd pushed the dining room table  
and blocked the door.

“We can’t just leave him in there!” Cora said. Erica was still holding on to her, arms wrapped her shoulders.

“We need to find another vial, now.” Scott replied. “Stiles, you need to go and find out what you can about Garrison Myers from your dad.”

Allison walked up next to him. “If we’re going to his house, I’m coming. But Boyd and Cora should stay here. Protect Derek.”

She didn’t say that everyone else needed to be protected from Derek as well but everyone knew what she was talking about.

Scott nodded.

“How long do you think that the door will hold up?” Boyd asked.

“I don’t know. That’s why we need to hurry. Allison, Erica, and I will go to his house. Try to find another vial of Bleakbile.” 

“What about me?” Lydia asked.

“You’re going home, Lydia. It’s too dangerous. We’re werewolves, we can handle ourselves.”

“Last time I checked neither Stiles or Allison are werewolves.”

“Stiles is quick. Allison is a hunter. They’re experienced.” 

Lydia shook her head. “You’re not getting rid of me. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the smartest person in this room besides Deaton. And you’re going to need me there.”

Scott sighed and Lydia took that as a sign of relenting. She gave him a small smile.

“Alright everyone. Right now, it’s nearly 1. Get some rest, call your parents, grab a bite to eat, we’re leaving in an hour.”

“Scott, are you sure it’s safe to stay here with Derek like that?” Boyd asked.

“No, it’s not. But we can’t really go anywhere else.”

“Then we need to hurry and find that vial. Something tells me his symptoms will get stronger when the full moon comes around.” Deaton said.

“Which would be?” Lydia asked.

“In five days.” Every werewolf in the room answered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia was outside on the landing of the staircase, on the phone with her mom. In an effort to make things look more welcoming, Erica had placed two lamps at the end of the hallway, giving the landing a warm glow.

“You know, I’ve never actually seen you use that.” Lydia said pointing at the crossbow strapped to her back. Allison sat on the step by Lydia and didn’t say anything.

“For all I know, that could just be a really elaborate cell phone case.”

Allison gave her a small smile but she shook her head, growing serious quickly.

“I don’t want you to come tonight.” 

Lydia sighed. “I can take care of myself.”

“No, you can’t.” Allison said but the words didn’t come out harshly. She sounded tired.

“If Cora and Boyd hadn’t been there, that-” She ran her hands over Lydia’s ribs. “Would’ve been worse.”

“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t die.”

“Yeah you didn’t. You ended up in the hospital. Lydia, do you know what it was like, watching you lie in that bed? You looked so small, so broken. And it was all my fault.”

“It wasn’t-”

Allison took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together. “Yeah, you keep saying that but it was. I should’ve never invited you to that party-”

“You and Boyd both invited me-”

“I should never have called you over to the clinic.”

“I wanted to come.”

“I just-I was stupid and you were so fun to be around and I never stopped to think about the consequences and I’m so sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. And you can’t  
come tonight.”

“I am going with you.”

“No you’re not! I don’t want you to get another scar.”

Lydia watched as Allison hung her head. She saw the tears falling on the stained concrete of the landing. She put a finger under Allison’s chin and raised her head.

“You think that you…what, wooed me into coming to the party? Or to the clinic? Allison Argent, you conceited idiot. This wasn’t about you. Yes, I like you very much. But all  
the decisions I made, I made by myself. It wasn’t because of your pretty eyes.”

Allison shook her head but Lydia put a finger to the taller girl’s lips.

“And I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Derek. He was in pain and I want to help him. Not because he’s your friend but because he’s hurt and he needs help.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“And you’re a hypocrite. You march into battles with only a crossbow and a couple of werewolves.”

“Lydia, you can’t-”

Lydia finally had enough and she leaned over and gave her a wild, passionate kiss.

“I’m not leaving you, you crossbow wielding weirdo. Now shut up. We have an forty-five minutes before we go and I intend to use my time wisely,:

______________________________________________________________________________

Deaton was standing in front of the door. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of it since Derek had been transformed. Scott approached him, wanting a final word before they left.

“Deaton, can I ask you a question?”

Deaton nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Why would Lydia know that Garrison Myers’s dead body would be in that alley?” 

“She’s a banshee.” Deaton said without anything in his voice betraying doubt.

“She’s a what?”

“A banshee?”

Deaton finally took his eyes off the door and walked over to where he had placed his bag on the kitchen counter. He opened it and took out his tablet. After a minute of  
searching he found what he was looking for and gave it to Scott. 

“Banshee’s are often seen as bad omens. Whenever they’re around, death tends to follow them. But that’s just a myth. They don’t cause death, they just predict it.”

“Was she born one?”

“No, whatever happened at the warehouse caused her to turn.”

“Was it a werewolf bite? Can you turn into a banshee from a werewolf bite?”

Deaton rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know Scott.”

Scott looked towards the door, listening to the growling from within.

“Why don’t you go home, Deaton? Get some rest.”

“I’ll get rest when you come back with the vial.”

Scott laughed. “You know what Deaton, your always saying how powerful werewolves are, but I think when it comes down to it, your stronger than all of us.”

Deaton chuckled. “It’s not strength, Scott. You think that I respect my father because he’s strong. The man can barely lift a can of tuna. I respect him because he works hard  
and he is the most gentle and loving person I know. And you know why? Because he’s seen things on this earth that are extremely cruel. You think you respect me because I’m  
strong? It’s because I care enough to do something when the people I care about are in trouble. It’s the same reason your pack respects you. Not because of your red eyes.”

“Yeah, think about it, Derek had red eyes too.” Boyd said, looking up from his sandwich.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

The lights of Beacon Hills looked like pinpricks from the roof of the loft. Erica stood, leaning on the edge, letting the wind whip her hair.

“She’s a banshee, you know?” Erica said, as she heard Cora approach.

“Yeah. I overheard Scott and Deaton.”

Cora was about to make a joke when she heard Erica sniff. She walked towards the girl who didn’t meet her eyes.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying? You know you don’t have to go.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…it’s everything. I’m a senior and I’m a werewolf and my parents can barely look me in the eye because I’m never home and I always lie to them and  
they’re good people and I’m so scared about just…everything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I was just as scared before the bite. The only thing your brother did was make me hotter.”

Cora sighed. “Erica, I promise you that this will all pass.”

“Are you telling me we’re going to die?”

“Yes, we are eventually. And all the feelings you have now will fade away.”

“So what’s the point of feeling at all?”

“Because you have the bad feelings. And then you have the good ones. And the good ones make it all worth it.”

Erica smiled softly, thinking about their first kiss. 

“And if you’re worried about after college, don’t be. You can come to London with me.”

“Ew, I hate the rain.”

Cora sighed.

“Where would you like to go, then?”

“Los Angeles.”

“That’s like a day’s drive away.”

“Sometimes the best things are under your nose, Cora. I want to sit on the pier and eat In N Out. I want to walk down Venice with music playing and not worry about some  
threat that’s gonna jump out at us the next morning. I want to be a regular, fucking teenager for once.”

Cora grinned. “I like the fucking part.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “You’re awful at cheering me up.”

“What then would you like me to do to cheer you up?”

Erica shrugged. “Sing me something.”

Cora groaned. “Erica, you know I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I’m a shitty singer.”

“I know. And I want you to sing.”

Cora sighed but she joined Erica, leaning on the edge of the railing, hands hanging off.

“So stop. Don't get carried away. Darling don't you understand that every time we wave our hands we're cool. We’re fucking amazing.”

And Erica was right, Cora couldn’t sing. Her voice was too low and she was completely tone deaf. But on that cold night, Erica wouldn’t trade anything for Cora’s voice in her ears. Not even In N Out in Los Angeles. Not even that.


	12. Unrealistic Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And he growls, oh boy does he growl/And he wants something from me/He wants my soul"-Dorothea Lasky

The house was dark and empty when Scott, Erica, Allison, and Lydia arrived. It was surrounded by police tape but no other activity could be seen.

“Stiles just said that the only person left in the police station is his dad. We should be good.” Scott said, tucking his phone into his pocket.

The four walked across the street but the front door was locked.

“Are we sure that’s the right key?” Allison whispered. 

“Yeah but I don’t think it’s for his house.” Scott answered.

“Should I just break down the door?” Erica suggested.

“Sweetheart, there is more than one way to solve things.” 

Lydia bent down and using a hairclip and the edge of a credit card, she shimmied the lock open. Scott walked in and in turn, he missed the ass slap and wink given to Lydia by  
Allison.

“Guys, we are in the house of a dead man. Not the time.” Erica chastised.

“Oh please, like no one noticed the way you looked at Cora when she told you she took the guys key.” Lydia joked.

They made their way into the bedroom but with one quick scan, none of them noticed anything significant.

The sound of the wind outside startled them a few times but eventually they walked into Garrison Myers office.

Scott took out a flash light, shining it across the office. The desk was cluttered with papers and piles of books. The bookshelves lined against the walls were filled haphazardly  
with large gaps in some space. 

“I thought he’d have beakers or something.” Erica remarked, walking towards the bookshelves. The sounds of their shoes were muffled on the thick carpet as they began  
exploring the office.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Allison asked, setting down her flashlight and looking through the bookshelves.

“I don’t know-something that looks out of place. Something people would ransack a house for.” Scott answered, peering into the filing cabinets by the door.

The wind rattled against a window pane and a tree trunk hit the glass. Allison walked across the room to inspect but there was nothing there.

Lydia was busy looking at Garrison’s desk. She ran her fingers underneath it just like she did with Arcana but there was nothing hidden there. However, a picture that was  
flipped over did catch her attention.

“That’s him.” she said and they all turned to look.

“That’s Monsieur Gerard? He looks more like a grandfather than an evil scientist.” Erica replied, over from the bookshelves.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Allison said, returning to the window. They were only searching for a few minutes when Erica called out to them.

“Um…guys, what does a vial of Bleakbile look like?”

Scott dropped the manila folder he was holding and turned towards Erica. Lydia and Allison looked at her too.

“What did you find?”

Erica took out a tiny vial of speckled liquid from a hollowed out book.

“And you’ll never guess which book he picked.” Erica said.

“Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Lydia replied. 

“Ding. Ding. Ding.”

Scott took the tiny vial and narrowed his eyes. It was a neon yellow liquid that almost glowed in the darkened room. Tiny specks of red were sprinkled amongst it.

“And then I see nothing but fog and the white I had seen before was nothing but fog. And there is nothing but fog out the eyes of monsters.” Allison said. She remembered  
the howling that ripped Derek’s throat apart.

“Roraxidine Keta AC. Weakens werewolves and takes over their bodies.” Lydia said, adding science to Allison’s poetry.

“Okay, we got the vial, let’s go.” Allison said, heading towards the door. The three followed her but the banging on the window made them halt.

“For once, just once, can we have a plan go off without a hitch…” Erica whispered, looking back towards the window.

Thankfully, nothing jumped out at them and they left the house, the vial secure in Scott’s pocket.

_________________________________________________________________________

“We got it!” Scott announced walking into the loft. The only thing that greeted him was silence. 

“Deaton? Derek?” Scott then said, looking around.

“Where’s Cora?” Erica said, closing the door.

“I’ll check upstairs.” Allison offered. But they knew she would find nothing. Lydia was the first one to head to Derek’s bedroom. The only thing she found was an upturned  
lamp and rumpled sheets.

“They’re not here.” she said, before Allison got the chance to go upstairs.

“You guys!” Scott shouted. They ran to the end of the loft and found Scott kneeling besides Deaton. He looked asleep with his head lolled back, a line of drool running from  
his mouth to his chin. 

“He doesn’t look hurt.”

Scott shook him awake and Deaton slowly opened his eyes.

“Scott?” Deaton called, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Scott said, eyes scanning Deaton’s body, looking for wounds.

“I’m fine. Just have a pounding headache.”

“Where’s Cora? And Boyd? Did Derek run away?” Erica said, rapidly. Deaton looked up at her, tilting his head in confusion.

“What are you talking about? Cora was watching the door with Boyd. They’re still there.”

All four of them turned towards the open door of the bedroom which was still empty.

“Deaton, they’re gone.”

Scott helped Deaton stand up and he looked around the loft, panic starting to settle in.

“Scott, I swear, I didn’t fall asleep. The last thing I remember was asking Boyd if he wanted to get some sleep.”

“I know.” Scott said. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Where could they be?” Deaton said, rubbing his neck.

“I believe I can answer that.” a voice called from the loft door that Allison had just closed. They all turned and watched as a tall man wearing a V-neck walked in through the  
door. Scott growled, taking a step forward.

“Who’s that?” Lydia asked.

“Peter Hale. Resident, evil douchebag extraordinaire.” Peter replied, strolling into the loft with his hands behind his back.

“We thought you left Beacon Hills for good.” Allison said.

“Oh I always love coming back to my roots.” Peter said, running his hand alongside the island as he approached them.

“So, you’re working with Arcana now? You do know that they’re trying to kill werewolves.”

Peter shook his head. “No, Scott, they’re not trying to kill, merely contain.”

“And what are you getting out of it?” Deaton asked, from the couch. He was feeling too lightheaded and didn’t trust his legs to support him.

“Money.” Peter answered simply. “And plenty of it.”

“They’re going to kill Derek and Cora!” Allison said, trying to wrap her head around the situation. “They’re the only family you have left.”

Peter scoffed. “Oh please, if they had the chance, I’d be deader than your mother, Allison.”

Allison lunged forward but Lydia held her back.

“This is sick, even for you.” Scott said. “Werewolves need their pack. You can’t abandon them.”

“Everyone has their price, Scott. And Arcana went above and beyond that price.”

“Tell us where they are.” Erica growled, voice low.

Peter grinned. “And if I don’t?”

“I’ll kill you.” she said, eyes glowing golden and fangs coming out.

Peter shook his head. “Control her, Scott.”

“She’s not a dog. She can do what she wants.” Scott replied. 

Erica raised her hand, showing her fangs to Peter.

“Where. Are. They.”

Peter shrugged. “They’re where you think they are. In fact, it’s kind of my job to bring Scott and Erica back. And the vial.”

“How do you know about the vial?” Lydia asked. 

Peter blinked at her. “Arcana is a multi-billion dollar company. You are a group of scared werewolves, a couple of teenagers, and a confused druid. It’s not exactly difficult to  
set up a trap.”

“Why do you want Scott and Erica to go with you?” Allison asked.

“They’re planning on testing the Bleakbile on all of the werewolves.” Deaton answered from the couch. 

Peter looked at Deaton. “Your Druid friend is right. We have a whole new batch and can’t wait for you to test it. Stronger and more potent.”

“And what makes you think we’ll go with you?”

Peter shrugged and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked but Peter held up his hand. 

A few seconds later, the phone was answered by a middle-aged man wearing glasses. He wasn’t very memorable, the only thing standing out was the mole on his upper lip.

“Ah Stanley, how are our subjects doing?”

Stanley looked at his clipboard. “Just as we expected, sir.”

“Good, good. Do me a favor and show my new friends here exactly what they’re up to?’

The screen went black for a second and then there was a view of a sterile room. Erica gasped as she saw the figure hanging by her wrists in the center of the room. Cora was  
barefoot and her tank top was drenched in sweat.

“Stanley?”

“Yes sir?”

“Crank the lever up to a seven, will you?”

Scott watched Erica’s hands turn into fists. He heard her heart speed up.

“But sir, Monsieur Gerard said.”

“I know what Monsieur Gerard said. Crank it up to a 7.”

“Yes sir.”

Erica’s lip began to quiver as Stanley turned the dial and Cora began to scream as electric currents coursed through her body. The scream was ragged and hoarse; there was  
no power behind it.

Peter looked at Erica who had begun to cry unable to take her eyes off the screen.

“It’s amazing how resilient she is. We’ve been doing that for the past two hours and trying to test her endurance. She hasn’t passed out once. Oh well, maybe after a couple of  
these she’ll-”

Peter barely got the last word out before Erica lunged at him. Scott tried to stop her but she was too far away for him to grab. Even Peter was surprised, taking the blow with  
full force. 

Erica sunk her claws into his chest but he grabbed her by the hair and flung her back. She sailed through the air, hitting the wall with a heavy thud.

Before Peter could do anything, Scott had him pinned to the wall and Allison had an arrow aimed at him.

“Where exactly are they?” Lydia asked, calmly. “And how can we find them?”

“You’re not gonna shoot me.” Peter said.

Allison shot an arrow, sinking it into his thigh.

“Oh my god!” Peter groaned, hands flying to his wound but Scott stopped him from bending over to remove the arrow.

“You’re a werewolf, you’ll heal. Tell us where they are.”

“Are you serious? It’s gonna take a lot more than…”

Scott bought out his claws and Peter’s eyes grew wide.

“Alpha cuts don’t heal as quickly.” Deaton said, finally managing to stand up.

“They’re at Arcana.” Peter hissed out.

“How do we get in?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you’ll probably be dead before you even enter the lobby.”

Erica stood up, breathing heavily. “In your case Peter, there’s no probably. Unless you tell us where they are, you’ll definitely be dead.”

_____________________________

“Derek, Derek, are you awake?” Boyd asked, from the corner of the room. They had placed him and Derek in a gray room with the only furniture being two black cots on the  
opposite ends of each other. 

Boyd had been bought in before Derek and though they hadn’t hurt him, he was cold and tired. He had watched two large, bulking men bring an unconscious Derek and  
through him on the cot. For the next two hours, no one had entered and Derek had been fast asleep.

“Derek?” Boyd asked, getting up as he watched the man stirring hin his sleep.

The door opened and Boyd stood still in the middle of the room. A pretty woman who looked a lot younger than the other scientists walked in. She was wearing a lab coat but  
her face was kind.

She smiled at Boyd who took a step back.

“Are you gonna knock me out too?”

The lady laughed. “No, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to check on your friend.”

“His name is Derek.”

The lady nodded. “And what’s your name?”

“Boyd.”

“Boyd. That’s unique. I’m Marin.”

“I don’t care who you are. I want to get out of here.”

Marin walked over to Derek and began to jot things down on her silver clipboard.

“Where’s Cora?”

Marin didn’t answer.

“What’s going on with Derek? Is he in a coma?”

Marin didn’t answer.

“Why are you doing this to us? Do you know what I-”

Marin turned sharply towards Boyd and quickly grabbed his arm, checking his pulse with one hand.

“I know exactly what you are, Vernon Boyd. In two hours, there will be an explosion outside. Once you hear the explosion, wait three minutes...take this…”

She slipped the brass key into his hand. “Your door will be unlocked. Make two rights then a left. Scott will be there.”

She quickly looked around and left.

_________________________________________________________________________

Deaton looked up from his phone.

“Marin agreed to help us but she’ll need some time to put together a proper cloaking potion.”

Scott nodded. “In the meantime, you’ll need to tell us exactly how to get into Arcana without killing anyone.”

Peter shook his head. “Impossible. I mean, I’m assuming you’ll need to kill Gerard.”

“And why’s that?” Lydia asked.

“Because he’s the only person who knows exactly how to make Roraxidine Keta AC. If he dies, the recipe dies with him. No more werewolf mind control.”

“And how do you know that?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m assuming you know that there is one thing controlling the 

Keta, correct? The little microchip that’s inside Derek?”

They all nodded. “Well, it just so happens that Gerard is crazy enough to implant the controlling chip within himself.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“Like I said before, he doesn’t want to kill werewolves, he wants to contain them.”

“He wants to become the ultimate alpha.” Scott said, looking at Allison.

Peter nodded. “So you see, you have no choice. Even if we rescue your mutts, they’ll still be infected. The only way to stop is by killing Gerard.”

“You seem really eager to help all of a sudden, Peter.” Lydia replied.

“Well, since the Allison hasn’t stopped pointing her crossbow at me and the blonde has her hands positioned near my most treasured possession, I’m not exactly eager to  
rebel.”

“You know, we’re probably going to kill you once this is over, right?” Erica said.

“Once this is over? You sweet, naïve child. This will never be over! You’re werewolves! Your lives are never going to be normal. You’re going to hurt the ones you love, over  
and over again. For you two,” Peter said, looking at Allison and Lydia.

“For you two it’s not too late, you can escape and lead normal lives. But Scott, we all know that you’d do anything for your friends. And if I agree to help, you’re not going to  
kill me. Isn’t that right?”

Scott sighed and Peter grinned. “Of course that’s right.”

“Maybe Scott won’t kill you. But I’m not a pacifist.” Erica said and Peter slowly turned his head.

“Oh I wasn’t finished. Scott is an alpha, he’s used to pain. But I saw the way you looked at Cora. It’s going to get worse, you know that right? Werewolves weren’t meant happy  
lives and each time you look at Cora, you’ll remember the way she struggled as volts ran up and down her body. You’ll remember how helpless you felt as you stood by watching  
her in pain. How long before the pain on her face is all you see when you look at her?”

“Enough!” Allison shouted, standing up and wrapping her hand around Erica’s arm.

“We didn’t ask for a monologue. We asked for your help.” Scott said.

“Only under the condition that I remain alive once this is over.”

Scott nodded. “Once this is over, we’ll let you go.”

Peter nodded and Scott rolled out the blueprints of Arcana that had been stored in the loft since the first time they planned a trip there. As everyone got to work, it was only Allison that noticed how hard Erica was shaking. How hard she was trying to hold herself together.


	13. Hungry Hungry Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I was surrounded by nature and trying to come to terms with this blissful nature versus the inhumane mentality of war."-Thurston Moore_

“Wake up, you dumb.” a soft voice called out to her. Cora slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. It was still night and the warm glow of the moonlight shined through the window.  
The sound of a soft rain pattering on the windows was so calming it was all Cora could do to not fall asleep. 

Although she was wearing her tank top and the jeans, her sneakers were by her bed and her jacket was neatly folded at the foot of her bed. She sat up to see Erica, sitting on the chair at the end of her bed. Besides the boots which were besides Cora’s sneakers, she was fully dressed.

“What happened?” Cora asked, sitting up. Her head wasn’t pounding but her throat hurt.

“Well, you proved a point. Werewolves can get drunk. Even Allison’s friend couldn’t outdrink you and let me tell you something, that girl knew how to party.”

“How’s Derek?”

“Still sick. But he was reading when I walked in to check on him so I don’t think he’s feeling too bad.”

Cora rubbed her eyes and picked up her phone, checking to see if any embarrassing pictures of her had cropped up.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Erica said, not taking her eyes off of the magazine in her lap.

Cora began to say no but then she put her phone down and looked at the blonde.

“I remember the fire.”

Erica didn’t look up.

“And I remember you.”

Erica didn’t look up but she smiled.

Cora lay back down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She felt her bed dip and felt a warm weight next to her. Cora turned her head to see Erica with her perfect red  
lips and the blonde hair that splayed out on the pillow. She was so close that she was dangerous.

“What are you doing?” Cora whispered, the air between them being a secret.

“You’re cute.” Erica replied, briefly nuzzling Cora’s neck.

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I don’t like you when you’re all pouty and mean. I like you like this.”

“Tired and way too sober?”

Erica peppered a few kisses down Cora’s neck, smiling as the girl’s breath hitched.

“No, soft, friendly.”

Cora sighed. “I’m not gonna take you out on dates, if that’s what you think.”

“Oh please. Don’t play the disgruntled Hale now.”

She began to kiss Cora, her lips sticky and hungry. Cora couldn’t resist the smell of autumn leaves on Erica’s skin and flipped the two of them over. Erica moaned as she felt  
Cora’s hand on her breast and moaned louder if possible when Cora began to nip and bite at her neck, teeth grazing smooth skin.

“I like you like this.” Cora said, snaking her way down to Erica’s pants. She paused for a moment and met her eyes. Erica nodded and Cora began to unbutton her pants.

“I mean it, you know.” Cora said, tangling her fingers in Erica’s thick blonde hair as she came in for another kiss. 

“I know…” Erica said, the noise dying in her throat as she felt Cora’s fingers enter her. Cora was gentler than Erica expected for a wolf, kissing her softly as she fucked her.

Cora took a minute to look at Erica, whose eyes were closed. She was biting her red lips and all Cora could think was “You’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

When Erica came, Cora swallowed her moan with a deep kiss. Her back arched and she tightened around Cora’s fingers, letting out a guttural moan. When she had finished,  
her head hit the pillow. 

Erica’s cheeks were flushed, her hair was messy, and her lipstick was all over both of them. Cora had never seen anything more lovely.

“God, why haven’t we done that before?” she said, as Cora lay down beside her.

Erica grinned, her eyes slightly golden. Cora wasn’t sure if her eyes were just an illusion. She wasn’t sure if the girl in her bed was just an illusion. 

 

It was the moment when Cora leaned over to kiss her again that the pain began to hit her. A pain that sliced through her like a knife. A blinding white light filled her eyes and she grimaced, the searing burning feeling reaching down into the pit of her stomach.

“Cora, Cora, wake up!” a frantic voice said to her. She opened her eyes to a blinding white room filled with harsh light. The pain was too strong but through it she could feel  
someone’s sturdy hands around her shoulders.

“Cora!”

Scott’s face slowly came into view. He was sweating and parts of his grey shirt were torn. Cora grimaced as she sat up but thankfully, the pain, though still strong had begun  
to subside. Beside him was Lydia and Allison. Allison was facing the large door, crossbow prepared to fire.

“Cora!”

“Scott?” 

“Cora, we’re getting you out of here.”

Cora looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. The room was large with two sections. The three of them were in the pit while the borders of the room served as  
a walkway. A theater of sorts were various experiments were often held. Cora felt like a trapped animal. 

Cora tried to stand but she was too weak from the torture. Her legs felt numb, her arms were too heavy, and her hands were shaking. 

“I can’t-I can’t heal.” she managed to strain out, her voice breaking. She couldn’t look at her Alpha in the eyes.

“Just go without me.”

Scott let out a small chuckle. “I’m sorry, are you new here?”

Cora shook her head. “I can’t walk.”

Without another word, Lydia and Scott helped lift her up. Cora used Scott as a frame and she could feel him taking away her pain.

“Stop it.” Cora said and Scott just smiled.

“The others are waiting for us, let’s go.”

Cora could feel Scott taking her pain but she couldn’t feel herself getting better. With each step they took, the pain seemed more pronounced. She wondered what would  
happen if Scott hadn’t been there at all. 

Allison began to shout something opened her mouth to say something but a blast came from the entrance of the room, knocking them all backwards. 

Cora hit a metal table, flipping both herself and the table over. She didn’t get back up.

Allison had seen the grenade roll through the open doors and she had turned to warn them but the grenade blasted her forward. She landed somewhere beside Cora and  
felt bits of plaster ran down on her. 

Scott smacked his back into a pillar but quickly stood up, grunting heavily. He went to check on Allison who staggered back up, her nasty looking cut on her neck.

Lydia managed to land relatively safely, only hurting her palms. As the dust cleared, she saw Scott and Allison stand up but couldn’t find Cora.

The door to the hallway opened and in walked three guards. One was holding the pin of a grenade. 

Scott watched as an old man walked in after the guards, looking more like he belonged in a golf course than anywhere else. He recognized the man from the picture in  
Garrison Myers’s office.

“You’re Gerard.” he growled, eyes glowing red.

Gerard grinned. “And you’re Scott, correct. I must say, you and your pack have made a marvelous first impression.”

“What do you do to her?” Lydia asked, looking at Cora who was still unconscious. There were burns alongside her ribcages and Lydia knew how quickly werewolves healed.

“Nothing she can’t handle.” Gerard replied, not even glancing in their direction.

“I should let you know that although you’ve got Derek and Boyd, the blonde wasn’t as lucky. But don’t worry, she’s in the very capable hands of my team.”

Scott didn’t blink and he took a step forward. Allison was right behind them, crossbow firmly pointed at one of the bulky guards.

“What do you want Gerard?”

“You’re the one I need the most Scott. Sure, you managed to rescue Boyd and Derek, but I’ll get them back soon enough. And with you and the blonde to help me, that  
shouldn’t be a problem.”

Cora’s eyes blearily opened. “What are you doing with Erica?”

Gerard let out a throaty laugh. “Ah, the young pup awakens. Don’t worry about, Erica, is it? She won’t remember a thing.”

“The cops are coming.” Lydia said, remembering Stiles at the police station. They had texted him just before they arrived.

Gerard laughed again. “This place is locked tighter than Fort Knox. It’ll take them weeks to find it. And I’m afraid, by the time they do find it, you won’t have much of a  
chance.”

“So, what are you going to do once you have control of our minds? Kill us?”

Gerard didn’t laugh. “You think I spent all this money and all this time to kill you? It’s never been about killing, Scott! It’s been about power. Beacon Hills is the largest source  
of supernatural activity. If I can combine science with that, well, I’ll be unstoppable. And that’s always been my goal.”

“Complete control over both worlds.” Lydia said. Gerard nodded his head towards her.

“Precisely. Mystics have been saying that there is no way to control something so wild as the supernatural. That no human can possibly attempt to rein in something from other  
worlds. This was centuries ago, of course. Now, with the technology and the two werewolves, it’ll be the easiest project I’ve ever taken on.”

The look in Gerard’s eyes reminded Allison of someone who was as equally power-hungry as Gerard.

“Is Peter is on your team? Has he been injected with Bleakbile?”

“Peter’s not an Alpha. That was my mistake with Derek. The only way the Bleakbile will work is if the Alpha is infected. You see, that’s why you’re the one I need the most, Scott. I’ve  
already started on Erica but nothing can be complete without you.”

Scott looked down at his hands, as if the Bleakbile was already inside him. He curled his fingers into fists.

“You need me so you can take them.” 

Gerard nodded.

Scott looked back at Cora. “Then take me. I’ll come willingly if you leave everyone else alone.”

“Scott, this is stupid. You do realize that even if he does let the others go, he’ll still capture them eventually.” Lydia told him.

“She’s right. You’re through fighting Scott. But I’m not a cruel man. If you cooperate, I’ll let the humans go.”

“He is human.” Cora choked out. She was leaning against a pillar, her eyes still closed.

“In fact, the only thing here that’s no human is you.” Scott said, eyes glowing bright red again.

Without warning, Scott punched the guard to his left and all it took was another pun to knock him out cold. Before the other two had a chance to react, Allison launched an arrow  
into the arm of the guard to her right. As he was distracted, Lydia helped Cora up, and they headed for the door.

The third guard was the biggest and it was only with Allison’s trapping skills, did they finally managed to lock him in a box meant for surgical equipment.

Gerard didn’t move all this time, watching them calmly.

“You know that I can have more guards here without breaking a sweat.” he said, watching them move towards the door.

“They’ll be here in seconds, if I call them.” Gerard continued, watching them.

“Good luck with that.” Lydia said, immediately pressing the locking mechanism. Gerard’s eyes widened as the doors swished shut before he could get to the door.

The four of them could hear banging and shouting but they began walking down the hallway. It was only when Cora held up her hands that they stopped.

“We need to find Erica.” Cora told them.

“You’re recovering.” Scott said with a smile. 

Cora nodded and didn’t tell him that her pain was just as strong as it was before.

“Lydia, can you take Cora back the way we came? Stiles should be waiting for you guys right outside.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Cora said. 

“Cora, please, you can barely stand. I’ve been taking your pain but you’re still too weak from the torture.”

Cora tried to get out of Scott’s grasp but her knees were too weak to support herself. Lydia caught her before she fell.

“Okay, okay.” she said weakly. The two girls turned down the opposite direction of the hall and headed back the way they came. 

Allison and Scott began running down the labyrinth of halls that was the underbelly of Arcana. They passed empty labs filled with glowing liquids, large rooms with various  
machines, and rooms with nothing in them except for shackles.

“This way.” Allison said and it was only then that Scott noticed the way she was running.

“You’re limping.”

“I’ll be fine.” Allison said, making a right. She stopped right before they reached the corner.

“I took out the guards but there might be more.”

Scott nodded and quickly turned the corner, claws out. All they found was the open door Allison left and the empty cell where Boyd and Derek had escaped.

“Are you sure this was the last place you were with Erica?”

Allison nodded. “This was the last thing I remembered before they knocked me out.”

Just as they were about to turn around, a roar ripped through the halls and they looked at each other before looking back the way they came.

The two took a deep breath and ran towards the sound of Erica’s voice.


	14. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the fell clutch of circumstance_  
>  I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
> Under the bludgeonings of chance  
> My head is bloody, but unbowed.-William Henley

Stiles glanced at the back seat where Cora, Boyd, and Derek were sitting. Boyd was in between the two siblings, nursing a nasty cut underneath his arm. He was too weak for it to be healing instantly. Derek was fast asleep but his breathing was steadier and he was muttering in his sleep.  
Cora was starting to regain her energy; color was starting to seep back into her skin. Lydia wouldn’t stop fussing around outside the car, pacing, and watching the doors of Arcana.

“Where are they? It’s been nearly half an hour.” 

Cora and Boyd had heard the howl that roared from inside the building. They recognized Erica’s voice and they knew she was in pain. Cora could barely walk but she could  
feel the muscles in her legs working on healing her. 

A few minutes later Allison and Scott ran down the steps of the building and towards the car. Cora got out immediately, grimacing as her sore muscles protested.

“Where’s Erica?” Lydia asked, as they slowed down.

“We couldn’t find her.” Scott said, dried blood alongside his jaw.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find her?” Cora repeated.

“We ran towards the howl but she was gone.” Scott replied. “All we found was an empty room and this.”

He held up a black jacket and Cora muttered softly to herself.

“What?” Boyd asked as they all turned to look at her.

“That’s my jacket.” she said, remembering how Erica had curled around her, the jacket acting like a blanket over the both of them.

Scott handed it back to her but she didn’t wear it.

“Well, if she’s not in Arcana, where is she?” Stiles said.

Lydia tried to say something but the sound of footsteps on the road interrupted her. She turned around to watch Peter Hale saunter over, hands in his pockets. His  
bloodstained shirt didn’t seem to faze him.

“How did you get out?” Allison asked. “What did you do to Deaton?”

“Oh relax. Deaton’s fine. Well, he’ll be fine, eventually.” 

“What do you want?” Scott demanded, his voice guttural and deep. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder but he knew he couldn’t hold Scott back.

“To deliver a message, from the head honcho himself.” 

He flicked his thumb back toward Arcana.

“He has Erica.”

“We know that.” Allison replied. She was leaning against the jeep, the pain in her ankle slowly starting to become unbearable.

“And he’s going to infect her with Bleakbile on the full moon.”

“He said he needs an Alpha.” Lydia argued.

“Correction, he would prefer an Alpha. But beggars can’t be choosers. One werewolf is better than nothing.”

He walked toward Scott. “My message is for you, Scott. Gerard says that if you come to the Nemeton tomorrow night, alone, obviously, he’ll let Erica go.”

“So he can capture us later.” Scott said.

Peter reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out six vials. 

“This is the antidote to Bleakbile. It’ll make Derek normal again. Well, as normal as that surly werewolf will ever be.”

He handed it to Lydia who looked at it for a few seconds and then nodded at Scott. They were the real things.

“The vials come with Gerard’s word. If you give yourself up, he’ll leave Beacon Hills permanently.”

“Why? This is the perfect place for someone like Gerard.”

“The man’s motive is a mystery. All I know is all I’m telling you.”

“How do we know he’s telling the truth?” Stiles replied.

“What Lydia has in her hand is worth at least ten million dollars. No one gives that away unless they’re being serious.” Peter snapped.

Scott looked at Peter who grinned.

“Not so easy now, is it Scott? I mean, eventually, you’re going to lose one of your pack, shame…I always thought it’d be Cora. The girl’s too reckless for her own good.”

He looked at Cora and Cora flipped him off.

“Have you ever wondered what happens when a pack loses its Alpha, Scott?”

The silence was all the answer he would get.

Peter put his hands in his pockets. “Oh well, my work is done. If you don’t show up tomorrow night at the Nemeton, Erica will be the one who pays.”

Peter grinned. “I mean, she’s pretty destroyed as it is, I can’t imagine how much more she’s going to have to suffer because-”

Cora roared and lunged at Peter. In the haze of red, she forgot about her weakness. The only image she had in her mind was Erica, tied up and being poked and prodded  
with surgical tools. She didn’t want to hurt her uncle, she wanted to kill him. 

Despite her injured state, it took both Boyd and Scott to hold her back and if they even loosened the grip for a second, they knew she would spring free. 

Peter took a few steps back and watched calmly and when Scott had finally calmed her down enough he shook his head.

“To think, we used to picnic together.” 

He then looked at Scott. “Tomorrow night, Scott.”

With a nod he turned on his heel and walked away, whistling a tune that sounded familiar.

Boyd had managed to get Cora back into the car but she was silent, staring pointedly out the window.

“You go with Stiles.” Allison told Scott. “I think I should get this leg looked at.”

Scott began to nod but when Allison turned to walk away, she began to limp. Lydia gestured her head towards Allison but Scott just shrugged.

“You are like three times stronger, wereboy. Now can you please help her?”

“Oh-right.” Scott picked up Allison and they walked to her car. Allison grinned at Scott.

“Don’t worry. We’re just friends.” Scott suddenly said, looking at Lydia. All the redhead did was roll her eyes.

Lydia looked at Scott, broad shoulder, goofy grinned, Scott. Scott who always wanted to do the right thing and who cared about everyone, even the monsters. With his  
crooked jaw and the permanent twinkle in his eyes, it was no wonder why Allison loved him. Everyone who knew Scott loved him.

With a grunt, Scott helped Allison into the passenger seat of the car and began the walk back to Stiles’s jeep. Lydia sat in the driver’s side, looking out the windshield. It was  
only when she felt Allison’s hand on her own that she looked over.

Allison didn’t say anything. Instead, she gently grabbed the back of Lydia’s neck and gave her a searing kiss. It was all need and fear and desperation. She was trying to say  
things she couldn’t possibly speak out.

Lydia answered, quickly and hungrily, running one hand up underneath her shirt. This small moment of bliss and courage was stopped after a few seconds. Lydia took a deep  
breath and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Allison’s ear.

“You know what I am don’t you?” Lydia asked, softly.

Allison looked at her and then looked down. She nodded.

“A banshee, right?” 

“How did you know?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Allison, it’s not that hard to figure out. And Stiles has one of the biggest mouths I’ve ever seen.”

Allison rested her forehead against Lydia’s and smiled gently.

“A werewolf and now a banshee? Are you collecting us, Allison Argent?”

“Trust me, you’re one of a kind, Lydia Martin.” Allison asked, Lydia’s name an unfamiliar comfort on her tongue.

Lydia looked down at both their hands, scratched and bruised. Her knuckles were red and scabbed but when she locked her fingers with Allison’s, she didn’t feel any pain. 

“Call me Heels.” she told her and Allison grinned.

Lydia started the car and together they drove to the hospital. Neither of them said anything but their hands remained intertwined.

_________________________________________________________________________

Derek slowly opened his eyes and stretched, trying not to groan at the pain that coursed through his body. He felt weak and groggy and when he sat up his joints screamed in  
protest. He looked around, his vision blurry but when his eyes landed on his sister, a huge weight lifted off his chest.

Cora stood at the foot of the bed, trying not to cry. Boyd and Scott had taken most of her pain so all that was left was fatigue and worry. She knelt down next to her brother, a  
firm hand on his wrist. Though Derek’s fingers were bigger, both siblings had calluses and scars. 

“Derek?” she said, not knowing what she was trying to ask. Despite this, Derek understood.

“Yeah.” He nodded and Cora gave him the tightest hug she could muster in her tired body.

“You’re an idiot.” she sniffled and Derek smiled.

“I guess it runs in the family.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“You’re not going to do it, are you?” Stiles asked, staring at Scott. Scott had been sitting on the couch in Derek’s loft for the past fifteen minutes, silent.

“I don’t know.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air, frustrated. 

“Scott, this guy is literally a mad scientist. We have no idea what he’s gonna do!”

“We have some idea.” Boyd replied. He was sitting by Deaton, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“He’s going to take control over Erica and use her instead.”

“But if I go, then he’ll let Erica go and leave Beacon Hills.” Scott added.

“Do none of you get it? Yeah, Gerard will leave for a few years, maybe. But he’ll be back. And if he has Scott, there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

“You’re not seriously debating Erica’s life over Scott’s are you?” Derek asked, walking out of his bedroom.

The room was silent at the sight of Derek, actually walking around. Being present. Scott looked at him and the two shared a smile like it was an inside joke.

“I have an idea.” Cora said, walking over and sitting beside Scott. “Why not just kill him?”

“I second that notion.” Derek replied.

“Because that’s too risky.” Deaton said. “We’ve seen the sort of forces Gerard has. If we do go in there, it might get all of us killed.”

“Not if we’re quick about it.” Cora chimed in.

“Can we please have a plan that doesn’t involve murder, for once?” Scott finally said.

The door to the loft slid open and Allison walked in with Lydia in tow. The leg of her jeans was rolled up and a thick layer of gauze was wrapped around her ankle.

“What did we miss?” Lydia asked.

“Derek woke up.” Boyd answered and Derek gave a small wave.

“I don’t think we met.” he said, nodding towards Lydia.

“Lydia Martin. Banshee. Badass.” Cora said and Lydia looked at her.

“She got me out of Gerard’s prison alive.” 

Cora nodded at her and though no other words were said, the look she gave the redhead was one of absolute respect.

“Nice to meet you. Derek Hale.” 

The two shook hands. “We’ve kinda been living in your loft for the past few weeks.”

“That’s not a new development.” Boyd told her. 

“So what’s your plan?” Allison asked, sitting down on the other side of Scott.

“He wants to give himself up.” Stiles said.

“No.” Four different voices rang out.

“We have two options. And neither one is good.” Stiles told the group.

“Or we have a third option.” Allison said, struggling to her feet. “We don’t let Gerard win. Not even a little.”

“I’m with Allison.” Cora told the group. “We’re not letting anyone in the pack go.”

“Fight? Did you forget the part of them being a multi-billion dollar company, with guns that can kill us?” Stiles argued.

It was Lydia who answered.

“No, Stiles. We haven’t forgotten about the guns.” Cora told him. “We also haven’t forgotten about Erica.”

There was silence and it was Lydia, the newest member of the group that told them what they were going to do. The way she said it, not even the Alpha could question it.

“So that’s it then. We keep Scott. We keep Erica. We fight.”


	15. Dates and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When is a monster not a monster?_  
>  Oh, when you love it.-Caitlyn Siehl  
> 

A ring of torches circled the base of the Nemeton as Gerard stood a few feet away, talking to one of his guards.

Other guards, wearing face masks and carrying large guns were scattered around the clearing but inside the ring of torches only Erica was present. She was propped up against   
the base of the Nemeton, hands and feet tied with strings that ran a steady stream of electric current through her body. She was fighting to maintain consciousness but every few   
seconds it became harder.

The others were on a grassy hill that overlooked the Nemeton and though they were far away the werewolves could see everything clearly.

Lydia saw Cora’s fingers curl into a fist as she watched Erica and Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re gonna get her.” Derek said.

“Fuck yeah we are.” Cora replied. She thought of the black jacket that Scott and Allison had found in the room. The jacket that she was wearing. It still smelled like Erica. It still   
smelled like home.

Derek looked at Cora and gestured his head so they could talk a few feet away. When they knew that Boyd and Scott had tuned them out, Derek sighed.

“Listen, Cora, about you coming with us, I don’t think it’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Those torches. You know how you are around fire.”

Cora looked back at the ring of torches.

“I also know how I am around Erica.”

Derek looked back at Erica’s tiny form and though he was gone for much of their relationship, Derek knew what a werewolf looked like when their mate was in danger. He   
nodded and held up his hand. Cora grasped it and the two siblings walked back towards the rest of the pack.

“Allison is already in position. Lydia, Stiles, and Deaton are in the van waiting for us.” Scott repeated. 

Boyd looked back at the center of the Nemeton, suddenly noticing how many more guards there were.

“We can do this.” Scott assured them and instead of nodding, their eyes changed colors. 

Scott howled at the moon and Gerard looked up at the moon.

“Told you so.” Gerard said to the guard. 

He watched as Scott leaped over some tree stumps and ran towards them. The guard got ready to attack but Gerard held up a hand.

“No one believed me when I said you’d be coming.” Gerard told him. Scott stood a few feet away from Gerard, eyes flicking over to Erica.

“I honor my commitments.” 

Scott walked towards Erica but two guards stepped in front of him.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your punctuality, Scott, but I’m afraid I can’t give you my end of the bargain.”

“What?” Scott said and before he knew what was happening, one of the guards was holding Erica down and the other was injecting the Bleakbile into her jugular.

“Stop!” Scott roared, launching towards the guards. A high-powered taser managed to stop him midflight and he flew towards a tree, hitting the ground with a heavy thump.

“You lied.” Scott choked out, standing up.

“Well, yes and no.” Gerard said, pulling up his sleeve. 

“I will leave your friends alone for now. And you get to keep the vials of Bleakbile.”

“The vials won’t help us if you have all the control. They’re useless.”

“You’re smart Scott. I wish you were smart enough to come along with me, volunteer instead of being forced to do it. With my money and your strength, we’d be   
unstoppable.”

“I don’t need you Gerard. I’m already unstoppable.” 

He ran towards the man but Gerard took a step back, within the torches and let the guards rush towards the Alpha.

Boyd, Cora, and Derek charged towards Scott, trying to catch up to him before he was overwhelmed with guards. 

Scott took great care to just knock the guards out but Cora didn’t have that same concern. She gave them all the anger within her, clawing and gnashing her fangs. It was   
only after a few of them had turned to dust that they realized that the guards were also Gerard’s manipulations. Figures of dust and magic only intended to kill and die.

Boyd and Derek worked the best as a team and within only a few minutes they had cleared the area around them. But it felt like the onslaught was never ending. Whenever   
one went down, another seemed to materialize to take his place. 

Allison was perched on the limbs of a tree, having arrived hours earlier. She was firing arrows and hitting the guards but her quiver was nearly empty. 

While the guards were distracted, Scott ran towards the ring of torches but an electric field blocked him. He tried again only to have his hands burned fiercly.

“Scott-” Erica choked out, eyes changing to how Derek’s used to be: a dark void with two tiny white circles.

“I’m sorry Scott.” Gerard replied, looking up at the full moon. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the blackening veins snaking up his arms.

“No hard feelings I hope.”

His eyes closed and Erica’s limp body rose straight over the base of the Nemeton. The three had finally finished off all the guards and they stopped to watch as her body flew   
thirty feet off of the ground.

“Erica.” Cora whispered, mouth open. She lunged for the torches but just like Scott she couldn’t get through. 

Allison ran up to them and fired an arrow straight through the torches, aiming for Gerard. As soon as the arrow flew into the circle, it turned into ash

“What do we do?” Boyd asked, not taking his eyes off his friend.

They didn’t have to wait for an answer as a roar came out of Erica that sounded nothing like a wolf. It was the sound of a monster in pain and it chilled them to their bones.   
Erica slumped down onto the trunk and they winced.

“Who needs an Alpha?” Gerard rasped. His eyes were the opposite of Erica’s. Completely white with two black circles in the middle.

Erica let out a howl again and lunged towards them, crashing into Scott, and sending them tumbling. 

They all ran towards her as she was scratching and clawing at Scott. Boyd and Derek helped her off of him but she broke free of their grasp soon enough. Allison aimed an   
arrow to the back of her knees but she dodged it quickly.

“Come on, you’re werewolves! You don’t injure, you kill!” Gerard shouted. 

“Try a little harder.” 

“We’re werewolves, not monsters.” Cora told him, running towards Erica. She grabbed Erica for her weakest point, right above her hips.

Erica seemed to pause for a moment but she quickly turned around, scratching Cora’s face.

Erica watched as the four surrounded them and growled the sound low in her throat.

“Who wants to die first?” Gerard shouted from inside his little haven.

Erica launched towards Derek and Derek wasn’t expecting the full strength of the Bleakbile. She tore at his face, a wild animal, nearly blinding him. Scott roared and grabbed   
her, throwing her towards the tree. 

While she was disoriented, he turned towards the group.

“Run!”

They watched Erica get up and started running deeper into the woods. Five minutes of sprinting had passed when they stopped.

“What are we going to do?” Allison asked.

“We can’t trap her.” Derek replied. He noticed how their injuries hadn’t healed yet.

“The drug made her too powerful.” 

“Allison, did you bring it?” Scott asked. 

Allison nodded. “It’s in my quiver.”

Boyd turned around. He was looking out for Erica.

“Bring what?”

“An arrow dipped in Bleakbile.”

“Didn’t Deaton say that this batch might kill her?” Cora asked and Allison nodded.

“But he also said it might just kill the part of her that Gerard’s controlling.” Boyd told them.

“You really want to take that chance?” Derek asked.

“No, you can’t!” Cora said when Scott took too long to answer.

“If Erica leaves these woods under Gerard’s control, you know she’s not going to stop right?” Derek told her.

“That’s not Erica!” Cora argued. 

“Exactly. What if Erica’s gone Cora?” Derek asked.

“Fuck off! She’s trapped! We don’t need to kill her. We need to kill Gerard.”

“You really think that’ll-”

A howl very close to them interrupted their argument. Erica slammed into Boyd, sending him flying.

“Did she get stronger?” Derek asked, before her hand was wrapped around his throat. Scott tried to pry her grip away but she just closed her other hand on his throat. Allison   
ran towards them and tackled the girl and managed to shake her enough that she let Scott and Derek go.

Cora grabbed her and held her, trying with every little thing she had within her broken self to take away the pain that Erica felt. That proved to be the most painful. Within a   
second, the same searing pain she had experienced invaded her senses. She dropped Erica, trying to gain her eyesight back.

When she came to Boyd and Derek had managed to pin her down.

Scott was standing over her, the arrow in his hand. The look of absolute guilt was written all over her face.

“Wait-” Cora rasped, standing up slowly. Erica was desperately trying to break free, eyes wild.

“Cora, I’m sorry, I have to.” Scott replied, his voice breaking.

Cora wrapped a hand around Scott’s wrist.

“I’ll help you.” she said quietly. He nodded and together the two werewolves plunged the arrow straight into her jugular. 

A few seconds passed and it seemed like it was just Cora, Erica, and Scott, frozen in time. Then a blinding white light and the feeling of an immense force pushed them back.   
Cora felt like she was in a blender and her entire life was being shredded. She felt no pain but the strange sensation like she was being dragged by her stomach. 

When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying beside Erica, whose eyes were closed. Her chest wasn’t moving and Cora put a hand over the girl’s heart, trying to feel it   
beat.

“Erica, Erica, please…” she sobbed, her tears blurring her vision. There was danger all around her and the moon that night was not a kind one. But she didn’t care about   
anything at that moment. Not the danger, not the cuts and the bruises, not the pain. She heard footsteps behind her that could mean her immediate death but all that mattered in   
the world that night was one girl’s heartbeat.

“Wake up, you dumb, please!” 

Erica slowly opened her eyes and blinked at Cora.

“Cora?”

She looked around and then narrowed her eyes at the brunette. She ran a hand down Cora’s shoulder, looking confused.

“What are you doing with my jacket?” she finally said, mouth splitting open into a grin.

Cora’s shout was a mix of her crying and her joy. 

She grabbed Erica, wrapping her up in a hug and Erica whispered something that sounded like “I love you” but Cora didn’t hear it. She was still crying. It was only when she   
felt Erica’s hands combing through her hair that she stopped to listen, heart beating wildly.

Erica sighed into Cora’s shoulder and Cora could feel the tiny kiss placed in the nape of her neck. 

She whispered again into Cora’s ear, “Are you gonna take me out on dates now?”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
